Rules of Attachment
by Daisyangel
Summary: The first rule of attachment? Never get attached. Reid/Morgan AKA smor, Reid Garcia and Emily Friendship This is Slash! Don't like it? Don't read it! No flames. R/R please. This story is over but look for the next on in this series. thanks for reading.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Rules of Attachment

Author: Daish

Fandom: Criminal Minds

Pairing Reid/Morgan AKA smor

Rating M/NC-17/FRAO

Summary: The first rule of attachment? Don't get attached.

Warnings: Slash, strong sexual content

Genres: Drama/angst/Romance eventually

A/n the quote that Morgan says about getting attached is made up by me. It just works with the story, please read and review. Once again, this is slash, don't like, don't read! No flames! You've been warned.

"Morgan! Oh god please don't stop," Reid cried out as his older lover slammed into him with a powerful thrust.

"You feel so fuckin good, Pretty Boy. So close, baby," Derek grunted as he pulled out and thrust back in hard crushing their mouths together as he did so. Reaching between there bodies, Morgan took hold of Reid's straining cock. A gasp escaped Reid's mouth at the touch.

"Oh yes feels so good," Reid moaned. Reid didn't know whether to buck into Morgan's hand or slam down on his cock so he settled for alternating between the two sensations.

"How close are you baby?" Morgan whispered in his ear.

"I'm so close," Reid ground out.

"Me, to, come with me," Morgan commanded as his orgasm began to rip through him as his hand sped up on Spencer's cock. The hand that wasn't pumping his lover was scratching across his lovers back and he bit down on the younger profiler's neck to try and muffle his moans. There would be marks on his back and neck but right then Reid didn't care. Reid was so caught up in his pleasure that he didn't register what he was screaming out as he came.

"Oh fuck yes! Morgan! I love you." His body shook with aftershocks. Once he had regained his breath Derek pulled out and cleaned Reid up without even acknowledging the declaration of love that had come from the other man. Reid thought he didn't even hear it until as he was reaching for the door knob, Morgan said,

"No strings, remember? The first rule of attachment is to never get attached, good bye, Reid. See you tomorrow," Morgan said as he walked out of the apartment.

888888888888

The closing of the door sounded like a slam in the quiet apartment. Feeling utterly humiliated and heart broken Spencer pulled on a pair of boxers and crawled on to the couch and pulled his favorite blanket around him, not bothering with a shirt. Once the door had closed the tears began. Unable to contain them he began to sob uncontrollably. He was so caught up in his pain that he never registered the knock on his door.

88888888888888

Emily and Garcia pulled up in front of Reid's apartment. They were coming to see if he wanted to go hang out and maybe get a couple of drinks. JJ was on a date with Will so it was just Garcia and Emily. Garcia who reached the door first knocked on it. Waiting a minute she knocked again.

"Reid, you home?" she called through the door. Emily listened intently.

"Hey Garcia, do you hear that?" she asked softly as she tilted her head towards the door. Mirroring the other woman's actions she listened for a moment.

"Is that crying?" Garcia asked worriedly.

"I think so," Emily said. That was enough for Garcia to pull out the key that Reid had given to her. Everyone on the team had keys to each others places in case of emergency. Turning the key in the lock Garcia was alarmed to discover that it wasn't locked. Turning to Emily, she asked

"Do you have your gun?" Nodding Emily pulled it out and trained it on the door as Garcia opened it. Just as her training taught her to do Emily scanned the room with her eyes, taking everything in while still holding her gun in front of her.

"FBI," she identified herself. Catching sight of her friend huddled on the couch Emily immediately put her gun away and hurried over to him with Garcia hot on her heels.

"Reid, its Emily can you hear me?"

"Emly?" came a small voice.

"Yeah it's me, Garcia's with me. Are you hurt?" Emily asked softly trying to get a look at her friend who was curled in on himself. The blanket he had wrapped around him had slipped and Emily reached to pull it back up. That was when she caught sight of the scratch marks on his back and the bite mark on his neck.

"Pen," she called. Garcia looked up at her name. Emily jerked her head downward and Garcia followed it with her eyes. Her blood began to boil at the thought that someone had hurt her Reid.

"Who hurt you, sweetheart?" Garcia asked softly.

"N-n-no one," Reid stammered as he tried to sit up. Noticing his struggle Emily reached to help him. As he sat up the blanket slid down more, revealing him in only his boxers.

"It's okay you can tell us," Garcia reassured.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of Emily added. "If someone sexually assaulted you we need to get you to the hospital, please Reid?" Emily begged with tears in her eyes.

"No one assaulted me it was consensual," Reid admitted softly. Both women stared confusedly at their friend.

"Then if it was consensual, where is the other guy and why do you look like your favorite puppy just died?" the tech annalist wanted to know. It was no secret that Reid was gay he had confided in both Emily and Garcia and JJ had found out when she saw him with a guy.

"He left it's a "no strings" thing the first rule of getting attached, never get attached," Reid explained bitterly through sobs. "Plus I accidentally told him I loved him," he explained.

"Do you love him?" Emily wanted to know. Reid nodded as fresh tears made their way down his face. Unable to watch someone she loved dearly cry Emily pulled him into a hug and Garcia hugged both of them. Reid's words kept running through her mind. She knew she knew them from some where but she couldn't place it. All of a sudden it clicked. She'd heard Morgan say that when he was talking about some of his escapades. It didn't surprise her that Morgan was at the very least bisexual. A growl came from Garcia's throat.

"That god dam bastard! I'm gonna fuckin kill him," she snarled. The two behavioralists looked up in surprise. Garcia rarely swore and if she was swearing it meant she was beyond pissed.

"Garcia?" Emily asked tentatively. Ignoring Emily for the moment, Garcia turned her attention to Reid. Reid locked eyes with Garcia. Silent communication passed between them. Reid could read the question in her eyes, "Is it Morgan?" Reluctantly he nodded.

"I'll kill him," she repeated.

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Emily requested.

"Morgan's the guy, Garcia said angrily.

"What? Morgan's the guy who you were with tonight?" she asked looking at Reid.

"Yeah," he answered.

"You're sure this was consensual and he didn't hurt you physically Baby Cakes?" Garcia questioned.

"Yes it was Garcia. I guess I'd better explain how it all started. Well a few months back he invited me out for a drink. Needless to say we both got pretty drunk and started making out. We went back to his place and well you know," Reid blushed.

"Did the Horizontal Tango?" Garcia asked with a smile. The red on Reid's cheeks deepened and a small smile came to his face.

"Yeah, that. Well then it became a kind of routine whenever we'd had a tough case or one of us just needed release we would go to one or the others place. It was usually here. He made it clear it was a no strings thing and I was okay with that at first, but…" he broke off.

"But what, Spencer?" Emily prompted. Reid looked up at the use of his first name; he could tell that Emily was really concerned she usually called him Reid.

"Then I realized that I was falling in love with him. I tried to ignore it, but I can't. I love him and I know he doesn't love me," Spencer said resignedly. "He made that perfectly clear when he left here tonight," he finished trying not to start crying again, but failing miserably. The two women tightened their hold on the younger man.

"He doesn't deserve you," Emily said.

"No, he doesn't," Garcia agreed. Reid tried to give them a smile but it looked more like a grimace. Finally about half an hour later they noticed that the sobs had stopped and the tears had slowed considerably.

"I guess we should go," Garcia whispered.

"Yeah I guess so," Emily replied as they tried to disentangle themselves from the sleeping man.

"Should we put him to bed?" Emily wondered. Garcia nodded and prepared to help lift him off the couch but was stopped by a small voice.

"Stay, please?" Reid begged. Both Garcia and Emily's hearts broke at the vulnerability they saw in the young profilers face. He looked so vulnerable when he was awake, but even more so when he was asleep.

"Of course we will, Baby Cakes," Garcia soothed as they settled back on the couch with Reid in-between them.

"I'll set an alarm so we don't over sleep since you gave me a lift to work my ready bag is already in your car so we'll both have clothes for work tomorrow," Emily said as she pulled out her cell phone and set an alarm.

"I have half a mind to go kick his ass tonight," Garcia whispered.

"No, save it until tomorrow," he needs us more right now," Emily argued, jerking her head at Reid who was leaning against Garcia and had his hand touching Emily to reassure himself that they hadn't left him.

"Yeah your right, but tomorrow all bets are off," Garcia snarled. Emily nodded in agreement. SSA Derek Morgan was screwed. A pissed off Penelope Garcia was something not to be messed with.

TBC?

A/n this is my first CM fic, so be kind. Yes I know that some of the chars may be ooc but that was my intent. Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n I forgot this in chapter 1, I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters. Derek's middle name is made up cause I don't know if they ever say what it is. This chapter contains spoilers for the episode Profiler Profiled where we learn about Carl Buford. Don't forget to read and review, please.

888888888888888888

Emily forced her eyes open when the alarm went off. Momentarily disoriented it took her a moment until the events of the previous night came back to her. It had been a long night; the pain Reid was going through caused him to have nightmares involving the numerous ways that Morgan could hurt him. Garcia and Emily had finally gotten him calmed down enough to sleep through the rest of the night around 3:00. Garcia groaned as she heard Emily's alarm.

"You gonna shut that thing off?" she grumbled.

"Yeah, sorry," Emily replied as she turned it off. They looked down at their sleeping friend. Sometime during the night he had shifted so he was leaning against Emily with his hand touching Garcia.

"I guess we should wake him," Garcia said reluctantly.

"Yeah, I guess so," Emily agreed as she leaned over to shake Reid awake.

"Hey, Reid, it's time to wake up. C'mon we've got to get ready for work. Blinking sleepily Reid opened his eyes. He was briefly confused to see Emily and Garcia on his couch then the previous night's events filled his mind and his expression changed.

"You able to work today, Spencer?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, I need to keep my mind off things and that's as good a way as any," Reid answered as he slowly got to his feet. Due to the fact that he hadn't eaten since lunch the day before Reid was very weak and stumbled.

"Whoa there, Baby Cakes. When was the last time you ate?" Garcia asked.

"Um, I don't know? Lunch yesterday?" Reid replied sheepishly. After hearing that Emily turned on her heel and began heading for the kitchen.

"What are you doing, Em?" Reid asked in amusement.

"Making you breakfast," Emily replied very matter-of-factly. Reid was about to argue but one look at Emily's face and he knew it was a lost cause. Fifteen minutes later the three of them were eating eggs toast and bacon.

"Thanks, this is good, Emily," he said as he picked at his food.

"Your welcome I'm glad you like it." The two women watched him worriedly. He'd eaten at least some of his breakfast so Emily didn't complain that he just pushed most of it around on his plate. Once breakfast was finished the girls got their ready bags from Garcia's car and everyone got ready for work. They left Reid's house together and made it to Quantico at the same time.

88888888888888

JJ was the first to spot the three of them coming into the break room. She was curious as to why Garcia and Emily seemed to be forming a protective shield around their youngest team member. Taking a good long look at their faces she reached for the coffee pot.

"You guys want coffee? Do you want tea Emily?" JJ asked as she began searching for a tea bag.

"I think we'll all have coffee, actually," Emily said. JJ was slightly surprised Emily usually preferred to drink tea.

"What did you three do last night? Did you have a wild night? You look like you were up all night. I mean Will and I had a date but we at least managed to get some sleep," JJ said cheekily.

"It was a long night," Garcia replied. Emily nodded in agreement, Reid said nothing.

"What about you, Spence? Did you have a long night to?" JJ teased her friend. Spencer just nodded as he briefly met JJ's eyes. JJ shot an anxious look at Prentiss and Garcia when she caught sight of Reid's blood shot eyes.

"Later," Emily mouthed.

"Have you seen Morgan?" Garcia asked. Before JJ could answer Morgan's voice came from behind her.

"I'm right here, Mama." If she hadn't spent so much time around some of the bureau's best profilers and learned a thing or two about analyzing behaviors she may not have noticed the imperceptible shaking that Reid began to do when he heard Morgan's voice. She could see what looked like tears glistening in his eyes and he appeared to shrink slightly right before her eyes. She noticed that both Garcia and Emily touched his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. At the sound of his voice Garcia turned towards Morgan.

"Good morning Morgan how was your night?" Garcia asked cheerfully. Morgan gulped it wasn't that Garcia wasn't a cheerful person, but this cheerfulness usually meant trouble for who ever it was directed at and for some reason he got the feeling it was directed at him.

"I'm good and yeah I had a good night how about you?" he asked nervously.

"I've definitely had better. Let's take a walk, shall we?" Garcia suggested as she took his arm and guided him from the room.

"Uh oh I think Morgan's screwed," JJ commented.

"You have no idea," Emily replied.

"If looks could kill he'd be dead by now," JJ said. "I wonder what he did to piss her off." JJ asked out of curiosity.

"Either of you got any ideas? What about you Spence?" JJ asked. Reid looked helplessly at Emily as the tears that were brimming in his eyes began to slide down his face.

"Spence? What's wrong? Talk to me," JJ requested as she walked over to the two of them. Pulling him into yet another hug, Emily took pity on him and began to explain what happened last night.

"Well…"

888888888888

Morgan had to practically run to keep up with Garcia. She hadn't spoken a word to him since she'd all but dragged him from the break room. Opening the door to her office she motioned him in before closing the door with a rather loud slam.

"What's all this about, Mama?" Morgan asked confused.

"Don't you 'Mama me," Garcia snarled as she spun around and slapped him hard across the face. Derek took a step back and raised his hand to his stinging cheek.

"What was that for?"

"How could you Derek Nathaniel Morgan? How could you hurt someone so bad?" Garcia demanded.

"Garcia a little help here? What are you talking about?" Morgan asked.

"Do the words the first rule of attachment is don't get attach mean anything to you?" Garcia snarled. Morgan was confused for a moment before the light bulb went off over his head.

"Reid," he said softly.

"Yes, Reid, do you know what Emily and I found when we arrived at his apartment to see if he wanted to go out last night huh do you?" Morgan was pretty sure this was a rhetorical question so he stayed silent. "We found Spencer Reid in tears because of you. Because of how badly you hurt him. For goodness sakes he loves you doesn't that mean anything to you?" Garcia asked exasperatedly.

"We can't be in a relationship," Derek argued back.

"And pretell why not?" Garcia replied.

"Just because we can't," he argued back.

"I'm gonna need more than that to even come close to forgiving you for hurting my G man so badly. Now tell me the real reason and tell me now, Morgan."

"I'm scared I'll hurt him, okay? I'm scared I'll hurt him like I was hurt," Derek admitted softly. Garcia's eyes softened marginally.

"You listen to me, Derek Morgan, you. Are. Not. Carl. Buford. I know you would never hurt Reid physically. You've hurt him emotionally which I'll admit can sometimes be harder to get over as you well know, but it can be done. I have a question for you, and, answer it honestly."

"What is it?" Morgan asked.

"Do you love Reid?" Garcia wanted to know.

"Yeah I do," Morgan admitted softly.

"Then why the no strings thing?" Garcia wanted to know.

"Because I was afraid I would hurt him or that he would leave me," Morgan explained. "I wasn't supposed to fall in love with him, Garcia."

"Yes, but you did, and instead of telling him that you loved him back when he told you he loved you you threw him away like he was last weeks garbage. Do you have any idea how much that's hurt him Derek?" Garcia asked seriously. Morgan winced rarely did Garcia call him "Derek" she usually did it when she was pissed or trying to be serious with him. Right now he guessed she was both.

"I never meant to hurt him, I was scared. I panicked when he said he loved me. I thought the no strings thing was working and was trying to push my feelings out of it, but when he said he loved me it brought it all back and I ran," Morgan replied. "I'm so screwed aren't I?" Morgan said.

"Yeah and if I know Emily she's explaining all this to JJ and if you think I'm pissed he's like a little brother to her…" Garcia trailed off leaving the sentence unfinished but Morgan got the message. He was screwed seven ways to Sunday. Right on cue Garcia's office door opened and in stormed a furious blonde whirlwind known as Jennifer Jareau. Garcia looked up to see if Emily and Spencer had followed her but it appeared they hadn't. Hopefully Emily would be able to calm Reid down. JJ stormed towards Morgan with a look that could kill. Her forward momentum carried her to nearly within an inch of his face and repeating Garcia's actions from a few minutes ago she reached up and slapped him hard across the face. Even Garcia flinched the slap echoed off the walls.

"Give me three reasons why I shouldn't shoot you right here and now," JJ snarled. Later Morgan would realize the stupidity of his question but he couldn't help but ask it.

"Is Reid okay?" Morgan asked. A bitter laugh escaped JJ's mouth.

"I wouldn't hardly call blood shot eyes and barely able to stand up right due to the very little sleep he got because of the pain he was feeling being okay," JJ told him.

"Look, I know I hurt him and I never meant to. The truth is I love him and it scares me. I've never been able to make a relationship last either I leave or they do. It's usually them. Some of them leave when they find out what happened to me when I was a teenager," Derek admitted softly. "So I thought a no strings thing would be best," Morgan explained.

"But Reid already knows about Buford. He wouldn't leave you because of that. Do you love him, Morgan?" JJ asked briskly.

"Yes, I do," Morgan replied. "How can I fix this?" Morgan asked desperately.

"You need to have a long talk with him. Tell him what you just told us," Garcia told him.

"Will you two help me?" Morgan requested.

"I don't know you're our friend to, but right now you're the bastard that hurt our other friend. Try talking to him on your own if he won't listen to you we'll see if we can try and convince him to. However, if he doesn't want to talk to you we can't make him," JJ told him.

"I know, I'll talk to him today. Maybe we can go out to lunch some where," Morgan said thoughtfully.

"Well unless Hotch has a case today will just be a paperwork day so going to lunch will work," JJ said.

"Morgan?" Garcia called.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Just go slow. His trust in you is shaky at best and his confidence is shot to hell so be patient with him," she cautioned.

"I will," Morgan reassured the two women in front of him. Raising a hand to his cheek he winced at the pain. Reaching into her desk Garcia pulled out a bottle of Advil and handed Morgan two pills.

"Thanks, I'll see you guys later," he called as he took the pills and headed out of the office towards a water fountain. Just before he was out of earshot JJ called him back.

"Hey Morgan?" Turning back, he said

"Yeah?"

"You're an idiot," JJ said.

"Yeah I know, I know," Morgan agreed as he continued down the hall. The biggest idiot in the world, Morgan thought to himself.

TBC?

A/n read and review, please.


	3. Chapter 3

Taking a deep breath Morgan walked across the bullpen to Reid's desk. It's now or never, Morgan thought as he reached the other mans desk.

"Hey Reid?" Morgan called. Reid's head jerked up he'd managed to avoid Morgan all morning.

"Yeah?" Reid replied.

"You wanna grab some lunch?" Reid opened his mouth to refuse but Morgan continued. "You can refuse if you want, and I'd deserve it, but I'd like a chance to explain, please?" Morgan pleaded. Taking a look at the sinsarity he found in Morgan's eyes Reid agreed.

"Okay I'll have lunch with you, just let me put these case files away and I'll meet you at the parking lot in five minutes? Your car or mine?"

"We can take yours or go separate if you'd like," Morgan offered.

"We can take mine," Reid said as he got up to put the files away.

"Okay see you in five," Morgan said as he went to grab his jacket and head to the parking lot. He was well aware that Emily's eyes were on him and that JJ and Garcia were probably watching from Garcia's office. Thankfully Rossi and Hotch haven't asked any questions, Morgan thought. He wasn't sure how he'd explain it. I was an idiot and hurt the man I love and JJ and Garcia bitch slapped me? Yeah that would go over good. Just be open and honest that's all you can do, Morgan thought as he reached the parking lot.

8888888888888888

Five minutes later found the two men sitting in a booth at a local diner. After the waitress took their orders, Morgan began to speak.

"Reid, I need you to understand why I said we should do the no strings thing," Morgan began.

"Go ahead I'm listening," Reid responded.

"I was afraid I'd accidentally hurt you like Buford hurt me. I was afraid that I'd be just like him. After my father died he was the closest thing to a father figure I had and it scared me. Plus I was afraid that you'd leave me because of what happened when I was a teenager," Morgan said.

"You should know me better than that. We all have things we're not proud of, my drug addiction, remember that? Would you leave me because of that?" Reid contradicted. Morgan shook his head. "I was okay with the no strings thing in the beginning, but…" Spencer broke off afraid to continue.

"But what Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked cautiously.

"But then I realized that I was falling in love with you. I tried to ignore it, but I can't. I love you, Derek Morgan. I was so caught up in everything last night that I didn't realize I had even said it at first until you reminded me of the rule. Then I felt humiliated and stupid and worthless," Reid finished lowly.

"First of all your not stupid or worthless. Second of all is that when Em and Garcia found you?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, and they made me explain what happened. Needless to say they're pissed at you," Reid said.

"Tell me about it," Morgan agreed raising a hand to his cheek. Reid looked momentarily confused until he took a look at Morgan's cheek.

"Garcia?" he asked.

"Yeah, and JJ, I'm lucky that Emily didn't hit me to," Morgan said.

"I think she would have if she hadn't been calming me down," Reid admitted. They both laughed. Just then the waitress sat their food in front of them. A few minutes of silence stretched on while they began to eat.

"Hey Spencer?" Morgan called.

"Yeah?"

"I never meant to hurt you. The truth is, I love you to, Spencer Reid," Morgan said sincerely. Spencer's fork stopped halfway to his mouth. He stared briefly at Morgan before averting his eyes trying to hide the tears. Both tears of joy and fear. Reaching across the table Morgan put his hand on top of Reid's.

"Look at me, Spencer," Morgan requested. Reluctantly Reid turned his gaze towards Morgan. Morgan could see the joy but most of all the fear and doubt shining in the younger profilers eyes.

"I mean it, I love you Spencer. I was an idiot for how I handled it. I don't want just a no strings thing. I want a relationship with you if you'll have me that is," he finished. Reid looked thoughtfully at the other man trying to judge his sinsarity.

"You mean it? You want a relationship with me?" Reid asked. Deciding that actions would speak louder than words Morgan leaned across the table and placed a tender kiss on Reid's lips. Pulling back he stared into Reid's eyes searching for an answer.

"Yes I'll start a relationship with you, Derek Morgan," Reid replied. A smile broke out on Reid's lips as he saw the relief in Morgan's eyes. Leaning back over the table once again Morgan captured his boyfriends lips in a passionate kiss.

"I guess we should head back," Morgan said reluctantly.

"Yeah I guess so," Reid agreed as they paid and stood up. "Hey Morgan?"

"MMM?" Morgan replied.

"This is real your not leaving or going to change your mind and want a no strings thing again are you?" Reid asked shakily. Morgan sighed Garcia was right Reid's trust in him was shaky and his confidence was nonexistent. Grabbing Reid's hand, he said

"No I'm not leaving you not ever and no I won't decide I want this to be a no strings thing again. That was the worse mistake of my life," Morgan finished as he gave Reid's hand a squeeze. Reid graced him with a soft smile that made his insides melt.

"Okay that's all I needed. Lets get back everyone will be wondering about us," he said. Morgan nodded in agreement and they walked out of the restaurant hand-in-hand.

TBC?

A/n, let me know what you think. I think there will be more with these two.


	4. Chapter 4

As they climbed out of the car Spencer caught sight of Emily hurrying towards them out of the corner of her eye. She looked pissed. Uh oh Spencer thought Morgan was in for it. He tried to warn her that things were fine, but couldn't get the words out fast enough. She seemed to be unaware that they were holding hands because she probably wouldn't have done what she did next. Slap! Morgan winced as the one cheek that hadn't been smacked was hit.

"Jeez Em, that hurt," Morgan cried indignantly.

"Good, it was supposed to," Emily replied.

"its okay we talked things out we're okay," Reid spoke, defending Morgan. Emily turned to him for the first time catching sight of their joined hands.

"Oh. Congratulations you two, but you still deserved the slap for hurting him in the first place," Emily replied. Morgan just nodded he knew that arguing with her would be stupid.

"Well I guess we should get back to work," Morgan said. The other two profilers nodded in agreement. Emily walked in ahead of the two men. Just as Spencer took a step forward Derek pulled him back and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"I love you," he murmured in Reid's ear.

"Love you to," Reid responded happily. Garcia smiled from her office her Chocolate Adonis and her Baby cakes were finally together like it should be.

8888888888888888888888

Two months later

"So we're telling him today?" Spencer asked as he and Derek stood in his bathroom, getting ready for work.

"Yeah, I mean him and Rossi are the only ones who don't know and I'm pretty sure Rossi suspects something," Morgan answered.

"Yeah," Reid replied shakily as he worried his bottom lip between his teeth. Noticing the tremor in his boyfriend's voice he turned to figure out what was wrong.

"Spence?"

"I'm fine," Spencer answered automatically. Reaching over Morgan tilted Reid's chin up so he could look into Hazel eyes. He saw fear and anxiety in them.

"I've seen fine, and your not fine, babe. What's wrong baby boy?"

"What if one of us has to transfer or leave the BAU?"

"Then we'll cross that bridge when it comes to it. Besides I'll transfer or leave the BAU if I have to," Morgan replied.

"No, I can't let you do that. Your to important to the team and you love your job," Reid argued.

"Yes, but I love you more, and I'll do anything for you, pretty boy. I can get a job anywhere just as long as I'm with you," Morgan said softly as he pulled his younger lover into his arms and kissed him passionately. Reid pulled away flushed and breathless a couple minutes later.

"I'm not worth that kind of sacrifice," Reid said lowly.

"You. Are. Worth. Every. Sacrifice," Morgan said vehemently. Spencer shook his head as tears formed at the corners of his eyes. Morgan sighed in frustration. "I can see we're gonna have ta work on you believin' me and not puttin' yourself down," Morgan replied. Leaning in he placed a chased kiss on the other man's lips.

"I believe you, it's just that all my life people have told me that I'm not worth anything and won't amount to anything," Reid explained.

"Well they're wrong you're a valued member of the team and you're a wonderful boyfriend. I love you and don't know what I'd do without you. I'd be lost," Morgan admitted. Reid stared in shock he couldn't believe that Derek Morgan the "player" was professing his love and want to be with him forever. A smile spread across Reid's face and he leaned in for one more kiss before reaching for his tooth brush.

8888888888888888

"Hotch could we talk to you for a minute?" Morgan asked approaching the younger man. Hotch looked at the two agents standing in front of him.

"Sure, let's go to my office." The two of them followed close behind. Hotch gestured to the two visitor's chairs as he settled at his desk after closing the door.

"What can I do for you gentlemen?" Hotch asked. Spencer and Morgan looked at each other and Derek could see in the younger mans eyes that he wanted him to tell Hotch. Taking a deep breath he began.

"ReidandIareseeingeachother," Morgan rushed out. Hotch tried to decipher the jumble of words that had come from Morgan's mouth. The two men tensed when they saw the light bulb come on over the unit chiefs head.

"Reid and you are seeing each other?" Hotch asked, confirming what he'd heard.

"Yes, sir."

"How long has this been going on?" Hotch asked.

"About two months," Reid answered. Hotch was shocked that they had kept the relationship a secret for two months.

"Well you know that the bureau has strict rules against fraternization between colleagues," Hotch began. The two younger men nodded. "Well it hasn't interfeared with your jobs up to this point. Will I have to worry about that?" Hotch asked sternly.

"No, you won't, sir," Reid replied.

"Good, unfortunately I'm bound by rules and regulations to report this to Director Strauss if I see a problem, but unless that happens your secret is safe with me.  
Congratulations you two, it's about damn time," Hotch finished. Hotch outright laughed at the shocked looks on both Reid and Morgan's faces.

"What do you mean it's about time?" Morgan asked incredulously.

"Just what I said, Morgan. Now I believe you have work to do?" Hotch reminded.

"Yes we'll get right to it," Morgan said as they stood up and headed for the door. They saw Rossi standing just outside the door. They could tell he had been eavesdropping because of the kid-with-his-hand-caught-in-the-cookie-jar look that was on his face.

"Congrats you two," was all he said. Both men acknowledged him with a brief smile before heading off to do their work.

TBC?

A/n please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

The feel of soft kisses trailing down his neck woke Spencer up. Tilting his neck to give his lover better access he let out a low purr.

"MMM, morning," he mumbled.

"Morning, happy six month anniversary, baby," Morgan replied as his kisses trailed back up to Reid's lips.

"You two, I can't believe we both have the day off," Spencer commented.

"I know I think we have Garcia to thank for that one," Morgan replied. Reid nodded in agreement. "Well my plan for the day is to keep you in bed for a while then maybe watch a movie and cook you dinner how does that sound?" Morgan whispered in Reid's ear.

"MMM, I like that, especially the staying in bed part," he replied.

"I'm glad you like that part," Morgan mumbled as he pulled Reid flush against him and ground their erections together.

"More...gan," Reid growled as his arousal grew.

"What is it, Pretty boy?"

"I need you now," Spencer demanded.

"Your wish is my command," Morgan replied as he began to strip. Following his lovers lead Reid quickly disrobed as well. Once they were both completely naked they came back together for a heated and passionate kiss. The passion quickly took over and they were both engulfed in it.

"Come for me, baby boy," Morgan requested huskily.

"Oh Derek! Yes I'm coming, I love you Deeeeeerek!" Reid cried as his orgasm ripped through him.

"Oh Spencer yes. You feel soo good, I'm coming, fuck yes," Derek ground out as he to went over the edge. Collapsing next to the older man Reid snuggled into Morgan's arms as his eyes drifted close.

"Sleep, pretty boy we've got all day," Morgan murmured as he to drifted off to sleep.

8888888888888888

The sound of the phone ringing woke them both two hours later. Groggily reaching out a hand Reid answered the phone. It was his place and he was closer to it after all.

"Hello?"

"Hey, sweetheart, happy anniversary how are you two?" Garcia asked before noticing how sleepy Reid had sounded.

"Thanks and we're doing well, Garcia," Reid answered adding the last bit so Morgan would know who it was.

"Did I wake you?" Garcia asked with a smile in her voice.

"Yeah but its fine We were about to wake up anyway," Reid answered.

"Speak for yourself," Morgan grumbled just loud enough for her to hear.

"Tell my Chocolate Adonis to shut up," Garcia called. Reid just laughed at the look on Morgan's face.

"I think he heard you," he said.

"Well I'll let you go, just thought I'd call and say hi. See you both tomorrow," Garcia replied.

"See you then, Garcia."

888888888888888

"I have something for you," Morgan said, pulling a box out of his pocket. They were enjoying a nice dinner prepared by Morgan. Reid nodded as he got up to get Morgan's present.

"You go first," Spencer said. Nodding, Morgan opened his present to find the elegant watch he'd been admiring.

"Thank you, Spence. I love it, and I love you," Derek said as he placed a tender kiss on Spencer's lips.

"I'm glad you liked it," Spencer said.

"Now it's your turn," Morgan told him. Reid could tell that his lover was nervous and he wondered what he could give him that would make him so nervous. Carefully Reid opened the little box and stared at what was nestled inside. It was a key.

"Is this a key to your place?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, I was hoping you'd move in with me," Morgan explained.

"Are you sure? That means we'll have to tell Strauss. Are you ready for that?" Spencer asked.

"Yes," Morgan said. Spencer sat in silence for a long moment. Morgan began to think he was uncomfortable with the idea and began to try and backtrack.

"I mean if you're not ready for it then we don't have to, but I just thought-"

"Yes," Reid interjected.

"But I thought it was a good idea I mean I mean we spend a lot of time at one or the other of our places anyway and mine is bigger anyway and... Wait a minute did you just say yes?" Morgan asked just now realizing what his younger lover had said.

"Yes I will move in with you," Spencer said. A huge smile broke out on Derek's face as he walked around the table and lifted the younger man into his arms and crushed their mouths together.

"Then I guess we talk to Hotch and then most likely Strauss tomorrow," Morgan said as he quickly walked them to the bedroom of Reid's apartment to show him just how much he loved him.

888888888888888888

"Where do you want this box of books Spence?" JJ asked. A couple of weeks had gone by since Derek asked Spencer to move in with him and the team was helping them move his stuff.

"Put it in the living room for now," Reid instructed.

"I'm assuming your talk with Strauss went okay?" Emily asked not sure what had been said, but she knew that neither of them were being transferred.

"She wasn't happy about it, but the senior director pointed out that the team was too much of an asset to the bureau to be split up so we're good," Morgan answered.

"I'm glad to hear it, it wouldn't be the same without either of you at the BAU," Garcia commented as she was unpacking a box in the kitchen. A couple of hours later found the entire team scattered around the living room eating pizza and drinking beer.

"So we've gotten the moving in part taken care of any idea when you're going to start thinking about kids?" JJ asked. Reid and Morgan stared at her in mild shock.

"Wow, you don't sugar coat anything, do you JJ?" Morgan asked laughing.

"Nope," the media liaison answered.

"Well to answer your question we've been thinking about it," Spencer answered.

"Aren't you guys moving kind of fast?" Rossi asked.

"No, we've been friends for so long before we started dating, a lot of the getting to know stuff we've already done," Spencer defended.

"Any plans as to how you're going to go about having a child?" Garcia asked.

"Well probably adoption. There are so many kids who need a good home. We could also do a surrogate if it was someone we both trusted and liked," Morgan said.

"Well it sounds as if your giving this a lot of thought," Hotch said. Both men nodded in agreement.

"Yeah we're looking at all of our options. We'll figure out what to do when the time is right, whenever that is," Reid said. Little did anyone know just how quickly that time would come.

TBC?

A/n please read and review


	6. Chapter 6

A/n this chapter is for sassyboots4 thanks for the review. It made my day. Please read and review

88888888888888

"Conference room in five minutes," JJ called as she climbed the stairs to Hotch's office. The other agents in the bullpen stood and headed for the conference room to await Rossi, JJ, and Hotch.

"Three newborn babies kidnapped within two weeks in St. Louis. The mother is killed and the baby is taken. So far two of them have turned up dead," JJ said turning on the screen and showing the pictures of the babies and their mothers. Everyone stared in sorrowful silence.

"What do we know?" Reid asked.

"The mother and baby are discharged from the hospital, but never make it home. The mother is found in the car shot in the stomach with no sign of the baby. The first vic, Lana Nelson was found two weeks ago. Her daughter Melissa was found three days later. The next victim, Mary Anne Schafer was found two days after the first baby was found. Her daughter Emma was found three days after that. This last victim, Suzanna Fisher was found dead in her car this morning," JJ concluded.

"This means we have three days to find her daughter," Hotch said.

"Yes, her name is Savanna," JJ said.

"Wheels up in 30," Hotch said as he stood. Following his lead everyone else stood and headed for their ready bags.

888888888888

"So what about the fathers of the kids? Are none of them in the picture?" Emily questioned, reading the file.

"No, they ran when the women found out they were pregnant. As far as I can tell there was no immediate family support," JJ answered.

"So if this little girl is found alive she has no where to go?" Morgan asked. JJ shook her head sadly.

"Not that I can find at the moment, but maybe Pen is having more luck with that," she answered.

"So maybe we're looking for someone who had a child taken away from them? Maybe someone who had a man run out on them when they told them they were pregnant?" Rossi hypothesized.

"Yeah, or maybe it's a father who ran but came back and was rejected by the mother?" Reid threw in. Hotch nodded thoughtfully. Fifteen minutes later the plane landed in St. Louis.

8888888888888

Two days had gone by and everyone was feeling the pressure of the deadline. If the pattern held they would find little Savanna fisher's body before the day was over. They were in the conference room the local PD had given them to use looking at the photographs of the three crime scenes when Morgan's cell phone rang.

"Talk to me, baby girl. What do you have?"

"I think I've found your unsub. His name is Charles Miller. His girlfriend told him she was pregnant and he ran, but then when he realized his mistake, he came back, but she rejected him. He got angry and threatened to take her to court. His address is 3113 5th Avenue," Garcia told him.

"Thanks, Garcia," Morgan replied.

"There's one more thing, Derek," Garcia told him. She had his undivided attention, now. She rarely called him Derek so he knew this was important.

"What is it, baby girl?"

"I'm not on speaker am I?"

"No I took you off when you called me Derek, what's going on?"

"According to documents filed by Mr. Miller his girlfriend Stephanie adler had a history of mental illness, primarily schizophrenia. He said he didn't want the baby growing up in that environment so he killed both her and the baby. I just thought you should have the heads up for Spencer's sake.

"Fuck," Morgan swore drawing curious looks from the others. "Thanks talk to you later," Morgan said, hanging up.

"What was that all about?" Hotch asked.

"The unsub filed documents with the court that his girlfriend, Stephanie Adler had a history of mental illness, primarily Schizophrenia and he didn't want the baby raised in that environment so he killed both the baby and the mother and was charged but managed to some how not get jail time," Derek explained. He turned his gaze to Spencer but he was looking straight ahead.

"Okay, let's go get that little girl back," Hotch said.

8888888888888888

They pulled up outside a two story red brick house.

"Morgan, Reid, and Prentiss, you take the front. Rossi and JJ, you're with me," Hotch ordered as they pulled up in front of the house. Nodding everyone got into position. Morgan reached out and knocked on the door.

"FBI, open up." There was no response so he kicked in the door. They began by clearing the first floor. Once that was clear JJ Rossi and Hotch started searching the basement while the others headed upstairs. There were three rooms so each of them took a room.

"FBI!" Morgan yelled running into the first room which was the bathroom. "Clear," he called.

"FBI," Emily called as she walked into the master bedroom. "Clear," she called as well. Spencer took a deep breath as he opened the last door. His breath caught in his throat when he caught sight of Charles Miller holding the little girl in one arm and a gun in the other hand.

"FBI," Spencer identified himself. The man jerked as he'd been startled.

"What do you want?" he growled.

"Drop the gun, and hand the baby to me," he instructed.

"Why should I she's mine?" Miller asked as he held the baby even tighter. She began to cry out of fear. By this time, Emily and Morgan had caught up to Reid and all three of them had their guns trained on the unsub.

"Charlie, can I call you Charlie?" Spencer asked.

"Sure," he replied.

"Charlie, your scaring Savanna, you don't want to do that, do you?" Reid asked. Charles shook his head.

"Why don't you hand her to me for a minute? I bet you could use a break from the crying for a little bit, couldn't you?" Spencer coaxed.

"Yeah it seems to be all she's done lately," he grumbled.

"I understand it can get frustrating, let me take her for a bit so you can relax," Spencer said holding out his arms and moving closer to the skittish man. Savanna was now screaming and the rest of the team had arrived in the nursery. Charles handed the baby to Spencer who cradled her in his arms. She was instantly soothed. What happened next happened in a blur. Two shots rang out simultaneously. They were followed by two more then there was silence accept for the cries of the newborn. Hotch started the roll call of his team.

"Morgan?"

"Yeah I'm okay, he's dead I shot him twice in the chest," Morgan answered.

"JJ?"

"I'm okay," she said.

"Emily?"

"Right here."

"Rossi?"

"Yeah I'm fine, cut my hand when I dove for cover but I'm fine."

"Reid?" There was no answer. "Reid?" Hotch called again.

"Spence?" JJ called shakily. Everyone climbed to their feet and looked around the room.

"No! Spencer!" Morgan cried as he caught sight of his lover lying motionless on the ground covered in blood still holding tightly to Savanna. Moving faster then he'd ever thought possible; Derek was by his boyfriend's side.

"Spencer can you hear me? Wake up for me, baby boy, please?" he begged. Spencer's eyes fluttered open.

"MMM, hurts," he moaned.

"I know can you tell me where you're hurt?" Morgan requested.

"My arm and my shoulder," Reid responded.

"Helps on the way, you just hold on," Hotch told him.

"Y.-y-yes, sir," Spencer choked out. The sound of clicking drew everyone's attention to the ceiling. There's a camera up there. For some reason he was filming himself. I wonder if Garcia knew that?" Emily asked. As if she was reading Emily's mind Garcia chose that moment to Call Morgan's cell. The phone rang and Morgan answered it without checking caller I.D first.

"Is he okay Morgan?" she cried nearly in hysterics.

"Calm down, Mama, he's awake and talking; do you want me to put you on speaker?"

"Well, duh," she replied.

"Okay, you're on speaker.

"You okay, baby cakes?" Garcia asked sweetly.

"Hurts... a lot."

"I know it does, you hang in there, and I'll see you soon, I'm coming down to St. Louis, she responded.

Everyone had left the room even Morgan against his wishes to talk to the cops and CSI's who had just arrived.

"But Hotch, I don't wanna leave him," Morgan protested.

"You have to you need to give a statement. I promise you won't be gone long," Hotch said. Reluctantly Derek nodded.

"I'll stay with him until you get back, hot stuff," Garcia said.

"Thank you, baby girl," Morgan called as he walked out. He was just hoping the medics would get their soon he didn't like the gray look Spencer had to his face.

"Gar...cia," Reid rasped.

"What is it, baby cakes?"

"T-t-tell Morgan I love him. Tell him to adopt Savanna she needs a home. Also promise you'll take car--,"

"Spencer Michael Reid! You stop this nonsense talk right now. You're going to be fine, you hear that?" Garcia reprimanded him.

"Tell him I love him," Spencer whispered as he lost consciousness still holding tightly to the now sleeping baby. The last thing he heard was Garcia screaming his name into the phone.

"Spencer!!!!!!!!"

TBC?

A/n, what do you think? This is not my favorite chapter but it needed to be written. Please R/r esp if you wanna know what happens.


	7. Chapter 7

"Damn it Spencer Reid wake up!" Garcia cried into the phone. Alarmed at the shouting he could hear from the phone Derek ran towards the bedroom. Thankfully the EMTS were following him. Scooping up the phone Derek called to Garcia.

"

What's going on baby girl?"

"He's unconscious. I tried to wake him up but he won't come back," Garcia cried as she sniffled. The medics hurried to the fallen man. One medic checked on their unsub.

"He's dead," Morgan called. Reid regained consciousness when one of the EMTS tried to remove the baby from his arms.

"No, you can't have her, don't hurt her," Spencer pleaded.

"We need to check her out, sir. You need to be checked and taken care of as well," the EMT explained.

"No, you can't have her," Spencer repeated. Looking around the room for some help the EMT's eyes met Morgan's. Moving forward Morgan knelt down beside his lover.

"It's okay, Miller's dead the EMTS need to check you both out. Let him take Savanna," Morgan requested. Nodding reluctantly, Spencer released his hold on the little girl. Ten minutes later they were on their way to the hospital. Morgan rode in the ambulance with Reid and Savanna and everyone else followed behind in the SUV.

8888888888888888

"Family of Spencer Reid and Savanna Fisher?" asked the doctor as he walked into the waiting room. Everyone stood up as he entered.

"I'm Supervisory Special Agent in charge Aaron Hotchner, how are Spencer and Savanna?"

"Savanna is okay she appears to be in mild shock and slightly dehydrated but with some fluids and a bottle of formula she'll be fine. As for Mr. Reid, I can't release that information to just anyone. I'm looking for his emergency contact a, Derek Morgan?" he requested looking at his clipboard.

"That's me," Morgan said, stepping forward.

"Well, if you'll follow me," the doctor requested.

"No, we're all family anything you have to say about Spencer can be said in front of them," Derek said vehemently.

"Okay, he's just come out of surgery. One bullet hit his arm and one lodged in his shoulder. He lost a lot of blood. He should make a full recovery but will need to be off work for a couple of months and receive physical therapy for both his arm and shoulder. He's a very lucky young man if the bullet had been just three inches lower and another inch to the right he probably wouldn't be alive," the doctor admitted softly. Spots danced before Derek's eyes and he swayed on his feet. Garcia who had arrived a few minutes before reached out a hand to steady him.

"Thanks for the update. What will happen to Savanna?" JJ asked.

"Well I'd like to keep her overnight for observation. She's in the NICU just as a precaution due to the fact that she is so young. She'll be discharged tomorrow morning and child services will need to be called so she can be placed in foster care. It is my understanding that she has no living family?" the doctor confirmed. Morgan spoke up, Garcia had told him what Reid wanted and Reid had told him of his request for them to adopt Savanna before he had succumbed to unconsciousness again. He'd talked it over with Hotch and the rest of the team and had everyone's support.

"Actually, Spencer and I would like to adopt Savanna. What paperwork do I need to fill out to get that process started?" Morgan asked.

"I'll contact child services and have them send someone over to give you the necessary forms," the doctor said.

"Can we see Reid now?" Garcia asked.

"Sure you can, follow me. He'll most likely still be sleeping due to the anesthesia. He should wake up soon, though.

"He should be okay?" Derek asked just to be sure.

"Yes he should make a full recovery," the doctor reassured him as they reached a closed door. Here we are, my name is Dr. Albert if you have anymore questions. I'll be back to see him later this evening," Dr. Albert said as he walked off.

8888888888888888

"He looks so small and helpless," Derek said as they opened the door and walked into the room.

"Yeah, but he's a fighter," Rossi argued.

"He's strong, he has to be to put up with you," Emily snarked.

"Oh thanks Girl," Morgan replied with a mock hurt look. Everyone laughed at the banter between the two agents. A moan coming from the bed grabbed everyone's attention.

"Spencer, can you hear me? Can you open your eyes for me, baby boy?" Morgan requested.

"MMM, Derek?" Spencer asked in a raspy voice.

"I'm right here, pretty boy. The rest of the teams here as well," Morgan told him.

"Sa...vanna?" Reid asked.

"She's healthy and doing well. The doctor wants to keep her overnight but we can fill out the paperwork to adopt her tomorrow and take her home. Soon she'll be our little girl," Morgan said softly. A tender smile stole across Reid's face.

"I'm glad to see you awake, Reid," Hotch said coming into the younger mans line of sight.

"Thanks a lot Hotch. I'm glad to," Spencer broke off as he began gasping for breath.

"Spencer you okay?" Garcia asked.

"N-n-no can't breathe, help me..." Spencer gasped. The heart monitor was beeping erratically then in an instant a long high-pitched beep filled the air.

"He's flat lining, somebody get the doctor!" JJ cried.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!" Derek screamed as he fell to the ground and his world went black.

TBC?

A/n I had it all planned out to just let Spencer be okay but then this idea hit and I couldn't help but write it. Please review, remember the faster you review the faster I update. Yall wanna know if Reid's okay, don't you?


	8. Chapter 8

Doctors and nurses rushed into the room.

"He's crashing, let's move people!" the doctor shouted.

"Charge to 200 Joules."

"Charging," the nurse called.

"Clear!" the doctor said. Spencer's body jerked but nothing happened.

"250," the doctor said.

"Charging!"

"Clear."

"Still nothing, Doctor," the nurse replied.

"Lets try one more time, 300 joules," the doctor ordered.

"Okay," the nurse replied.

"Charging," called a nurse.

"Clear!" shouted the doctor. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as the heart monitor began beeping normally again.

"Let's get him to the OR. I'm afraid part of the bullet fragmented and punctured his lung," the doctor ordered as he began to wheel the bed with the unconscious FBI agent towards the door. As he reached the door he caught sight of Morgan's prone form lying on the floor with Rossi and Hotch next to him.

"He fainted when Spencer crashed," Hotch explained as he tapped Morgan's cheek trying to wake him.

"Morgan, you've got to wake up," Rossi demanded. Morgan's eyes twitched as he began to come around. Confused brown eyes met Hotch's concerned ones.

"My head wha-?" Morgan began to ask. Looking around the room he caught sight of his unmoving boyfriend.

"No, no, he's gone isn't he?" Derek cried brokenly. Tears began to slide slowly down his face.

"No, he isn't but I'm afraid that part of the bullet fragmented and punctured his lung. We're taking him to surgery," the doctor explained.

"But he'll be okay?" Morgan asked as he tried to get to his feet but stumbled. Hotch and Garcia quickly helped to steady him.

"I hope so. You should get your head looked at to make sure you don't have a concussion," the doctor told him.

"I'm fine," Derek argued.

"You'll get checked out," Garcia told him forcefully. Derek nodded he knew that arguing with Garcia would be futile.

"Very well then, I'll come find you when we've finished with the surgery.

888888888888888888888888

Two hours later a declared concussion free Morgan, Emily, Hotch, Rossi, JJ, and Garcia were sitting in the waiting room once again waiting on news about Reid. Everyone stood up as the doctor walked in.

"How is he?" JJ asked.

"He came through the surgery well. We were able to remove the bullet fragment. I had to put in a chest tube to help re-inflate his lung and he's on a ventilator to help him breathe, but that should only be until sometime tomorrow," the doctor explained.

"When can I take him home?" Morgan asked.

"Probably in a couple of days. I want to observe him for just a bit longer."

"Will Reid and Savanna both be able to travel on our jet?" Hotch asked.

"I don't see why not," the doctor said.

"He's definitely okay now?" Emily wanted to know.

"Yes we did an X-ray and there are no more bullet fragments. He should make a full recovery.

"Can we see Savanna?" Morgan asked for the first time realizing he hadn't checked on the baby girl.

"Of course you can go to the fifth floor and take the second hall on the right. The NICU is at the end of that hall. I'll send a nurse to find you when Spencer is resettled in his room."

"Okay, thank you," Morgan said as the team got up and followed him towards the elevator.

888888888888888888888

"Awww, she's beautiful," Garcia cooed.

"Yeah she is," Morgan agreed a proud smile spreading across his face. Reaching up, he pressed the button beside the door leading to the NICU. The team had spent the last couple of minutes looking at little Savanna through the window.

"How can I help you??" came the tinny voice from the speaker.

"We're hear to see Savanna, Agents Morgan, Prentiss, Hotchner, Rossi, and Penelope Garcia," Derek said, announcing everyone.

"Come on in," the secretary replied as she hit the button to open the door. Moving in a single-file line everyone trooped into the NICU and made a beeline for Savanna's crib.

"How's she doing?" Derek asked the nurse standing by his soon-to-be daughters crib.

"She's doing well. She was a bit dehydrated but we've fixed that. I'm assuming your one of the two men who will be adopting this little angel?" she asked looking at Morgan who was staring in awe at the tiny girl.

"Yes, Derek Morgan, my boyfriend Spencer Reid and I are adopting her," he told her.

"It's such a pity what happened to her mother, though," the nurse named Carrie lamented.

"Yes it is," Rossi agreed. Just then Savanna began to fuss.

"I think it's time for another bottle. Would you like to feed your daughter Mr. Morgan?" she asked.

"Yes, please, and call me Derek," he said.

"Okay, here you go, you can hold her while I go make her a bottle," Carrie said as she gently lifted the baby out of the crib and placed her in Derek's awaiting arms.

"Remember to support her head," Hotch cautioned. Nodding, Derek placed a supportive hand under her head and the other arm under her bottom supporting her back. He smiled as she cuddled against his chest. Her cries were becoming more insistent.

"Shh, its okay, baby girl. Your bottle's coming soon," Derek soothed.

"Here we are," Carrie said shaking the bottle as she walked back into the room. Savanna's eyes followed the bottle as it was handed to Morgan. He placed the nipple against her lips rubbing it across them gently. The baby eagerly opened her mouth and took to the nipple.

"You're quite the hungry little one aren't you?" Derek whispered as he watched her suckle contentedly. She had finished about half of the bottle when Carrie spoke.

"It's time to burp her then she can have the rest of the bottle," Carrie said.

"I thought you only burped babies after they finished the entire bottle?" Derek asked.

"They can get gas bubbles if they don't burp about halfway through their feeding," Carrie explained.

"Oh, okay," Derek said as he gently pulled the bottle from her mouth. Savanna began to cry at the loss of the bottle.

"I know, it's only for a minute," Derek promised as he shifted the baby to his shoulder and began to gently pat her back.

"Rub it in a circular motion sometimes that helps," JJ offered. She knew that sometimes it helped Henry burp.

"Thanks for the advice, JJ," Morgan said as he began to do as the blonde had suggested. After a minute or so Savanna gave a good solid burp.

"Atta girl, now you can have the rest of your bottle," Derek told her as he settled her back into his arms and replaced the bottle in her mouth. Finally she'd finished the bottle and Derek once again burped her.

"When do the doctors think they will discharge her tomorrow?" Hotch asked.

"Probably around 9:00," Carrie answered.

"Is there any reason she can't fly on our jet?" Derek asked.

"No, not as long as she has either a bottle or a pacifier to suck on during take off and landing."

"Spence and I don't have anything for a baby," Derek cried. The realization had just hit him.

"We give all new parents a $100 gift card to Wal-mart when they leave the hospital so you can get any essentials you need," the nurse reassured him. Derek breathed a sigh of relief. At least they'd have a few things to help get Savanna settled in.

"The bureau has access to car seats for babies who need to be transported during a case. I'll make sure one is brought here for you guys to use until you get your own," Hotch offered.

"Thanks, Hotch, I appreciat it," Derek replied. Looking at the precious bundle in his arms, Derek noticed she'd fallen asleep.

"I guess we should go and see if Spencer's back in his room and let this little girl get her sleep," he whispered as he gently lowered her back into the crib and raised the safety rail back into place, latching it quietly.

"Okay, sounds good to me," Emily agreed.

"Good night, sweetheart, I love you. See you in the morning," Morgan said softly as he ran a finger down her cheek and took one last look at his sleeping daughter.

888888888888

Two days later found the entire team waiting for the jet to take off. Spencer who was settled on the couch carefully held the sleeping baby in his one good arm. He'd protested when Derek had tried to place her in his arms, arguing that kids didn't like him.

"You held her at the unsubs house," Derek argued.

"That was different," Spencer argued back.

"She'll be fine, just take her," Derek pleeded. Reluctantly Spencer took the baby girl. The moment she was in her other fathers arms she opened her beautiful blue eyes and locked them on Spencer's. He stared mezmorized at her. She reached out a tiny hand and wrapped it around his pinky.

"See she likes you," Garcia told him. Nodding Spencer smiled as he settled into the comfortable couch.

"You guys had way too much fun helping Morgan spend that gift card, didn't you?" Reid asked JJ, Emily, and Garcia as he looked at the multitude of bags containing baby stuff.

"Babies need a lot of stuff," JJ argued.

"Uh-huh whatever you say, JJ," Reid replied. Morgan laughed at the afronted look on the media liaisons face. Just then the pilot came on and said they were preparing for take off.

"Try giving her the bottle so her ears won't pop," Morgan said. Nodding, Spencer took out the bottle of formula from the diaper bag and placed it against the babies lips. She took it willingly and began to suck just as the left the ground. She began to wail as they gained altitude. Spencer started to panic as she started to cry.

"Morgan, take her, please?" he begged.

"No, you can calm her down, I know you can," Morgan reassured him.

"Okay, if you say so," Spencer said doubtfully. He began rocking back and forth whispering soothing nonsense in hopes of calming her down. As they reached their crusing altitude she began to calm. Her cries turned to sniffles.

"See I told you you could make her stop crying," Derek argued. Spencer just stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend. Everyone laughed at the anticks of the two men. An hour and a half later everyone was back at the BAU.

"Everyone go home and take the weekend off. I'll see everyone on Monday," Hotch said. Everyone nodded as they all grabbed their ready bags and headed for the parking lot.

"Call me if you need me," JJ caled as Spencer and Morgan climbed into Morgan's SUV.

"Thanks, JJ, will do. See ya, Monday," Reid called back as he finished strapping Savanna into her car seat and climbing into the passenger seat. As he began to pull out of the parking lot Derek glanced over at his boyfriend. Spencer had closed his eyes and laid his head against the back of the seat.

"You okay, pretty boy?" he asked softly.

"MMM-hmm," Spencer murmured.

"Lets go home," Derek said as he turned on to the highway.

"Okay, love you, Derek," Spencer said.

"Love you to, pretty boy," Derek replied as he placed his right hand on Spencer's thigh and gave it a gentle squeeze.

TBC?


	9. Chapter 9

It was a very reluctant Spencer Reid who dropped Savanna off at the Quantico daycare the following Monday morning.

"C'mon, Spencer, I'm sure she'll be fine," Morgan consoled him.

"But what if she needs us?" he argued.

"They'll call us if that happens. She's got bottles, a couple changes of clothes and diapers. Come on or we'll be late to work."

"Okay, I love you Savanna," Reid said kissing her cheek.

"Love you, sweetheart. Be good, Daddy and I will be back to pick you up later this evening," Morgan told her as he to kissed her cheek before ushering Reid out the door. Spencer blinked hard; he was bound and determined not to cry. JJ who was dropping Henry off gave them both a sympathetic look.

"It'll get easier, I promise," she reassured them. Reid gave her a tentative smile before the three of them headed to the bullpen to get started on the day.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Okay, no cases as of yet so everyone catch up on the paperwork and open consults on your desk," Hotch instructed.

"How's little Savanna?" Garcia asked as she walked by the two guys.

"Good, she's settled in daycare. Thanks again for helping me go shopping for the stuff in St. Louis. We picked out a crib, changing table, high chair, and a car seat this weekend so now she has everything," Morgan replied. Garcia beamed as she patted their shoulders before heading down to her bunker.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Where did you go?" Emily asked as she saw Reid walk back into the bullpen at the end of lunch.

"No where," he said embarrassed.

"You went to check on Savanna, didn't you?" Emily asked knowingly. Reid blushed but nodded.

"Someone's overprotective," she teased.

"So?" Reid challenged.

"There's nothing wrong with that, but you can be too overprotective JJ interjected.

"I just want to make sure she knows she's loved and that Derek and I are never going to leave her," Spencer admitted softly.

"She already knows that, sweetie," Emily told him.

"I know, but I'm afraid of turning into my father," Spencer explained. Morgan who'd been listening walked over and took Reid's face into his hands.

"You listen to me, pretty boy. You'll never be like your father. You got me?" he asked firmly but gently.

"Yeah," Spencer said.

"Good, I love you," Morgan said as he leaned in for a gentle kiss.

"Awww," JJ said as she smiled.

"When do you sign the adoption papers?" Rossi asked.

"Hopefully sometime later this week," Morgan answered.

"We'll have to celebrate assuming we don't have a case when it happens," JJ said just as her phone rang. Everyone else agreed with the blonde. It would definitely be an occasion to celebrate.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Reid yawned and rubbed his eyes. Spending the entire day on paperwork reminded him why he hated it. He glanced at his watch, noting the time.

"Got somewhere you need to be?" Emily asked with a smile.

"Yeah, it's time to pick up the baby. I wonder where Derek is?" Spencer questioned.

"I'm right here, pretty boy. Lets go get our daughter," Morgan said as he placed a quick kiss on Reid's cheek. Nodding Reid gathered up his messenger bag and bid the rest of the team goodbye before following Morgan out of the bullpen.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Hi, how can I help you?" asked the receptionist at the daycare window.

"We're here to pick up Savanna Fisher," Morgan said.

"May I see some I.D please?" she requested. Both Reid and Morgan produced their I.D's.

"Very good, come on in," she said as she pressed the button to unlock the door and allow them in. Both men eagerly walked in and made a beeline for the swing that Savanna was sitting in.

"Hey there, baby girl," Morgan whispered as he scooped her into his arms.

"Garcia's going to be jealous cause you gave away her nickname to Savanna," Reid commented. Morgan laughed as he gave Reid a smile.

"Here's her diaper bag. She was an absolute angel," Samantha one of the daycare workers said as she brushed a finger down the babies cheek.

"Thank you, Samantha," Reid said as he took the diaper bag.

"Bye, kiddo, see you tomorrow," Samantha said as the two behavioralist walked out the door with their daughter.

TBC?

A/n for the sake of this story, lets pretend that JJ takes Henry to the daycare at Quantico. Also, remember that Morgan and Reid haven't officially adopted Savanna yet, so her last name is still Fisher. Please read and review.


	10. Chapter 10

It was just like any other Friday morning in the BAU when Reid's cell phone rang.

"Reid," he answered.

"Is this Dr. Spencer Reid?" came the voice.

"Yes this is, how can I help you?" Reid asked perplexed.

"This is Ilene Baker Savanna's social worker. I'm happy to report that the adoption papers are final and just need yours and Derek Morgan's signatures in front of Judge Rosen this afternoon at 2:00. Can you be at the courthouse at 2:00?" she asked. Reid was silent for almost a minute; Emily was slightly concerned at the shocked look on his face. She got up from her seat and headed for Garcia's office where Morgan was checking on a search he'd asked Garcia to run. "Are you their Dr. Reid?" the social worker inquired.

"Y-yes, I'm here. We can make it to the courthouse at 2:00 this afternoon a long with Savanna."

"Excellent I'll see you then. Bye, now," she said.

"Goodbye," Reid replied as he hung up the phone in shock. He knew that the adoption would most likely go through without any problems, after all they passed the home visit and they both had steady jobs. The only thing that had worried Reid was them being gay, but luckily they'd gotten a social worker who was open-minded and assured them she would do everything she could to make their sexual orientation not the focus of this adoption but the fact that Savanna would be in a warm, safe, and loving environment. The shock began to wear off and the realization that within a few hours he and Morgan would legally be parents to Savanna began to sink in and tears of joy clouded his vision. Reid ducked his head embarrassed at the sudden tears.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Morgan!" Emily called as she ran into Garcia's office without knocking.

"What is it Emily?" Morgan asked the clearly shaken woman.

"It's... It's..." Emily gasped trying to catch her breath. Morgan walked over and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Breathe, Em, c'mon take a deep breath for me," he instructed. Emily did as she was told. "That's better, now slow down and tell me what's wrong?" Morgan requested.

"It's Reid; he got a phone call that I think shocked him. I'm not sure from whom but he looked shell shocked," she explained. Derek turned wide eyes on Garcia, seeking advice.

"Go check on him, but let me know what's going on okay?" she demanded. Morgan nodded before hurrying down the hall Emily right behind him. He had no idea what could make Reid react like that, but most of the scenarios that went through Morgan's head as they headed back up to the BAU weren't good ones.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Reid's head was bent so he didn't notice the figure rushing towards him. He wasn't even aware Morgan was standing beside his desk until the older man put a hand on Spencer's arm. Spencer jumped and jerked his head up, revealing the tears.

"What's wrong, Pretty Boy?" Derek asked when he caught sight of Spencer's tears. Emily drew in a sharp breath when she to caught sight of the tears.

"N-n-nothing, these are happy tears," Reid admitted softly.

"Huh?" Morgan replied clearly confused.

"Why are you crying happy tears?" Emily interjected. A smile began to spread across Reid's face as he answered.

"Because at 2:00 this afternoon in front of Judge Rosen Morgan and I will finally sign the adoption papers making us legally 'Vanna's parents," Reid explained using his nickname for the little girl. Emily squealed and pulled Reid into a huge bear hug.

"C-c-can't breathe, Em..." he squeaked out. Emily released him.

"Sorry, but this is wonderful. I'm so happy for you two," she exclaimed a broad smile on her face. Derek was momentarily frozen in shock before he grabbed Reid and pulled the younger man to him and crushed their mouths together for a passionate kiss. When they pulled apart Spencer was left reeling. After releasing Reid He pulled Emily into an exuberant hug and lifted her off the ground.

"She's finally mine and Reid's," he cried as he spun her.

"I know, but put me down Morgan, please," she requested. Morgan did as he was told. Once Emily's feet were touching the ground he pulled both of them in for a group hug.

"We finally have our little girl," Reid whispered in Morgan's ear.

"Yes we do, baby boy, yes we do," Morgan replied.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Confused by what was going on in the bullpen Hotch and Rossi came down from their offices. Noticing this, JJ decided to follow them. She called Garcia on the way, knowing the analyst would want to be in on the action.

"You've reached the all-seeing, all-knowing tech goddess, Penelope Garcia how can I help you?" she greeted.

"Something's going on in the bullpen with Reid, Morgan and Em, c'mon lets find out what.

"I'm right behind you," Garcia replied as she hung up her phone and dashed from her office.

"Would someone please tell me what's going on here?" Hotch demanded as he reached the bottom of the stairs with Rossi. JJ and Garcia ran in a few seconds later.

"You okay, baby cakes?" Garcia asked looking at Reid and seeing the tearstains on his cheeks.

"Yes I'm wonderful, Garcia," Reid replied.

"We both are," Morgan added.

"Someone explain, now," JJ pleaded.

"At 2:00 this afternoon Reid and I will sign the adoption papers that will make us Savanna's parents legally," Morgan informed them. JJ and Garcia squealed just like Emily had and pulled both men in for a hug. Hotch and Rossi also offered their congratulations.

"This calls for a party," JJ said.

"I agree," Garcia said.

"How about tomorrow night at our house?" Morgan suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement. Looking at his watch, Spencer frowned.

"What's wrong, Spence?" JJ questioned.

"It's only 12:00. It's going to take forever for 2:00 to get here," he whined. Everyone laughed but they could understand Reid's excitement.

"I tell you what, why don't the two of you take the rest of the day off? Enjoy the afternoon. Spend it with your daughter," Hotch said. Both Morgan and Reid smiled as they nodded and after grabbing their stuff they headed for the daycare to pick up Savanna and go have a celebratory lunch before signing the adoption papers that would make the little girl they both thought of as a daughter officially their daughter.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

As they sat waiting in the hall of the courthouse Morgan noticed just how pale Spencer was.

"You okay, Spencer?" he asked.

"Yeah," Spencer answered automatically.

"No, your not," Morgan argued. "Your words say you are, but your voice says your not," he said.

"I'm scared, what if we mess up? What if I mess up?" Reid asked nervously. Reaching out his left hand Morgan took Reid's right hand into his.

"We're going to make mistakes, but all parents do. Its part of life, but none of them will be mistakes that will harm her. No ones perfect, but as long as we let her know she's loved and cared for she'll be fine," Morgan reassured him. Reid nodded he knew Morgan was right.

"Are you scared?" Reid asked timidly.

"Terrified," Morgan answered. "But that's good because I'd be worried if I wasn't." Reid relaxed when he realized he wasn't the only one who was scared. Just then Savanna began to fuss.

"What's wrong, little one?" Reid asked as he lifted her out of her car seat. The baby continued to cry. Reid searched for the source of the problem, but wasn't sure what was wrong.

"She dropped her pacifier," Morgan said, noticing the pink pacifier next to the car seat. He picked it up and after wiping it on a tissue he found in the diaper bag he handed it back to the infant. She took it and began sucking on it instantly. Just then their names were called. Ten minutes later the papers had been signed and Savanna Grace Reid-Morgan was officially the daughter of Derek Nathaniel Morgan and Spencer Michael Reid.

"Let's go home," Morgan whispered as he captured Reid's lips for a passionate kiss as they were seated in the car.

"Sounds good to me," Reid replied as he eagerly returned the kiss whimpering when Morgan pulled away.

"We'll continue this later. She should go down for a nap soon," Morgan promised as he looked in the rearview mirror at the baby girl who was sucking on her fingers.

"Okay," Reid agreed pacified for the moment. By the time they pulled up to their apartment the baby had fallen asleep in her car seat.

"See I told you," Morgan said with a smirk as he got out and carefully lifted the sleeping infant into his arms. She whimpered but Morgan shushed her and she quickly fell back to sleep. After grabbing the diaper bag Reid unlocked the door and held it open for Morgan to walk through it. They headed for the nursery and Morgan gently lowered her into the bassinette.

"Sleep well, baby girl. Daddy and I love you," Morgan whispered as he ran a finger down her cheek.

"Sweet dreams," Spencer whispered as he repeated Morgan's action.

"In a couple of weeks she'll be big enough to move her to the crib," Reid said softly pointing to the white crib that sat against the opposite wall. Morgan nodded as he watched their little girl sleep. After making sure the baby monitor was on Reid pulled on Morgan's sleeve urging him to come closer. Derek went willingly into his boyfriends arms. Wrapping his arms tightly around Derek's neck Spencer leaned in for a tender kiss that quickly turned hungry and passionate.

"MMM, bedroom, now," Morgan growled into the kiss as he could feel Reid tugging on his shirt. Without breaking contact Reid began walking backwards towards their bedroom. He only ran into the wall once causing Morgan to laugh into his mouth. The laugh turned into a moan when Reid ground their hips together.

"need... you..." Morgan moaned as he pulled his mouth from Spencer's and began trailing kisses down Reid's jaw and neck. Reid moaned and arched into the feeling of Morgan's lips and tongue on his neck.

"Derek!" he cried as Morgan gently bit his neck, claiming him. Reid was able to remove Morgan's button-up shirt while Morgan was occupied with his neck. Morgan sucked in a breath when he felt Reid's hands travel over his chest and stomach. A shiver went through him as he felt Reid tweak his nipples.

"Fuck yes... You have too many clothes on," Morgan complained as he pulled on Reid's shirt. Reid pulled back enough for Morgan to pull it off. While he was doing so, Reid decided to enact some revenge so he began to lick and nibble at Morgan's neck.

"MMM, you taste so good," Reid breathed against Morgan's neck. Morgan groaned in frustration as he tugged on Reid's belt. Reid added his hand to the belt and helped Morgan unbuckle it. He let his hand brush the hardness that was tenting the front of Morgan's jeans teasingly.

"Spencer!" Morgan cried as he felt himself harden even more.

"HMM?" Reid mumbled against Morgan's chest where he was alternating between licking and gently biting Morgan's nipples. They had reached their bedroom and Morgan gently pushed Reid on to their bed and removed his jeans, shoes, socks, and boxers. Reid was left naked for Morgan to admire. His gaze roamed hungrily over the young genius on the bed.

"MM, you look good enough to eat," Morgan murmured as he slid up Reid's body and began trailing kisses, licks, and nips all down the milky white skin of his boyfriend. Reid was begging and whimpering by the time Morgan reached his rapidly hardening cock.

"Morgan, please."

"Please what, pretty boy?" Morgan whispered against Spencer's skin.

"Please d-d-don't stop," Reid gasped out.

"Don't worry I don't intend to," Morgan replied as he deep throated Spencer's cock. Spencer nearly came right then. He remembered at the last moment not to scream so he didn't wake the baby. Morgan began licking up and down the shaft and swirling his tongue around the head.

"Oh god, yes, Derek. Feels so good," Spencer panted.

"Tell me what you want?" Morgan said as he lifted his head.

"I w-w-want you inside m-m-me," Spencer replied. Moaning at his boyfriends request Derek quickly removed the rest of his clothes and began preparing Reid. After he felt Reid was prepared enough which was obvious by Reid writhing on the bed and begging for Morgan to slide his hot sweet cock inside him Morgan finally did just that. He moaned as he felt himself slid into Spencer's hot tight channel. Reid moaned as he felt Morgan filling him.

"Oh yes Morgan," he panted.

"Your so fuckin tight, you feel so good," Morgan ground out as he began to move. Reid moved in response meeting Morgan thrust for thrust. In no time all that could be heard throughout the apartment were moans and murmured I love yous.

"Come for me, Spencer," Derek whispered in Spencer's ear as he stroked Spencer's cock.

"Dereeeek! I'm coming, oh fuck yes I love you Derek!" Spencer cried as he came, covering their stomachs in warm sticky cum. Morgan's thrusts sped up as he neared his climax.

"Come for me, Derek, tell me who it's for," Reid demanded.

"Oh Spencer! It's for you, it's all for you. Oh fuuuuck! Spencer!" Derek cried as he to went flying over the edge. Morgan's arms couldn't hold him up and he collapsed on top of the younger man. Carefully he rolled them so Reid was cuddled into him not underneath him.

"I love you," he whispered.

"MMM, love you to," Reid replied as he yawned.

"We need to get cleaned up; do you think we have enough time for a shower before Vanna wakes up?" Morgan asked. Reid glanced at the alarm clock.

"Yeah, she should sleep for another hour. C'mon, let's get a shower," he said as he eased himself out of bed.

"Okay, I'm right behind you," Derek replied.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

An hour later Reid was feeding the baby a bottle when Morgan's cell phone rang. Morgan quickly looked at the caller ID and answered it.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I got your message, meet you tomorrow at 10:00?" asked the other person.

"Yeah, sounds good thanks for doing this," Morgan replied trying to be cryptic about who he was talking to. He edged towards the kitchen as Savanna began to cry because Reid had taken the bottle out of her mouth to burp halfway through her feeding.

"How are you going to keep Reid in the dark?" the other person asked.

"he's a guest speaker at an FBI seminar tomorrow so he should be gone until 3:30 or so," Derek answered.

"Well, Garcia, Emily, and I will be ready to help you," JJ replied.

"Thanks, JJ, well I should go for now, but I'll see you tomorrow," Morgan told her.

"See you tomorrow," JJ said as she hung up. Morgan smiled as he hung up it was going to be an unforgetable weekend that was for sure.

TBC?

A/n, please read and review.


	11. Chapter 11

"Thanks for helping me," Morgan said as he met the three women at the mall.

"We wouldn't be anywhere else," Emily told him. The other two nodded.

"Are we ready to go shoppin?" Garcia asked excitedly. JJ and Emily squealed in excitement. Derek groaned as he covered his ears. Savanna gave a little squeal of her own.

"You siding with your auntie's, Vanna Bug?" he asked his daughter as she sat in her stroller looking around at everything.

"Okay, lets get started," JJ said, clapping her hands. The little group set off for the store just across the way to begin their shopping expedition.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

A few hours later an exhausted Derek morgan sank on to the bench outside the family bathroom where he'd just changed the baby.

"What's the matter, tired?" JJ teased.

"Yeah, you guys wore me out. I'm glad we got what we came here for, but I'm exhausted," he complained. The girls just laughed at him. Just then the baby began to cry.

"I think someone's hungry. How about we go get some lunch?" Emily suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Morgan agreed as he pulled himself off the bench and they headed for the food court. Just as he was beginning to feed Savanna her bottle Morgan's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered it.

"Hey there, babe. How's are girl?" Reid asked into the phone.

"Hey there, Spencer. She's good. We're spending the day with Em, JJ, and Garcia," Morgan answered.

"Sounds like fun, wish I was with you guys instead of speaking at the conference," Spencer replied.

"That bad, huh?" Morgan asked sympathetically. Reid's response was cut off by the baby coughing repeatedly. Morgan began to panic he couldn't figure out what he'd done wrong.

"Morgan, is she okay?" Reid asked frantically.

"Sit her up a bit, Morgan. She's probably choking on the formula. Pat her back, she'll be okay," JJ instructed. Doing what he was told he noticed an immediate change in his daughter. She stopped coughing and began sucking eagerly at the bottle once again.

"Morgan?" Reid repeated.

"She's fine, she slid down in my arms and choked on some of the formula, but everythings okay, now," he assured his boyfriend.

"Okay, and no the conference isn't that bad, I just miss you guys," Spencer reluctantly admitted.

"We miss you to," Morgan told him.

"Well, I've gotta get back. See you at home?" Reid asked.

"Yeah, remember the parties at 6:00," he reminded.

"I know, I've gotta go, love you Derek," Spencer said.

"Love you to, babe, bye." A smile lingered on Derek's face as he put his phone back in his pocket and continued eating his lunch.

"Well, how about we get this little girl a cute new outfit for the party before we all go home?" Garcia addressed the group.

"Yeah, I like that idea," Morgan replied as he tickled his daughters feet. She squirmed away and he laughed. Fifteen minutes later they had found a pretty purple dress with little flowers that said "cute as a Daisy" on it.

"I'll see you at 6:00," Morgan called as he strapped a sleeping Savanna into her car seat.

"See you then," they replied in unison.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The party was in full swing when Derek who had been talking to Hotch and Rossi spotted his boyfriend. Spencer had been cornered by Emily and JJ and was blushing furiously at something JJ was saying.

"What are you doing to my man?" Morgan teased as he wrapped his arms around Reid's waste and kissed his cheek.

"Nothing," JJ replied with an impish grin.

"Uh-huh I believe that like I believe that Strauss has a heart," Derek argued.

"You wound me, Morgan," JJ cried dramatically as she placed a hand over her heart as she pretended to cry. Reid laughed at both of them.

"Dramatic much?" he said. Turning to JJ Morgan gave her a significant look. Nodding in response JJ headed off to the couch where Garcia was holding and entertaining baby Savanna.

"Nice party, huh?" Reid murmured as he leaned in for a kiss.

"MM-hmm," Derek agreed as he attacked Reid's lips with wild abandoment. The sound of someone clearing their throat got their attention. The room fell silent and Reid blushed.

"Someone wanted her Daddy and her Papa," Garcia said as she walked over to them with the baby in her arms. She smiled as she handed the baby to Reid.

"Here you go, sweet pee, here's your Daddy."

"Hey there, baby. Daddy missed you. Did you have fun with Papa today?" he whispered. The baby cooed and kicked her tiny feet. Reid smiled at his little girl. Shifting her in his arms he caught sight of an envelope attached to her dress with a safety pin.

"What's this?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Why don't you open it and find out?" Derek suggested. Confused Reid unpinned the envelope and opened it. Inside was a note written in Morgan's handwriting.

"Daddy, Papa and I love you more than anything or anyone else in the world. Will you stay with us forever? Love 'Vanna and Derek." Reid looked up from the note wondering if Derek was asking what he thought he was asking. Looking down he noticed Morgan down on one knee with a small black box in his hand. Tears shimmered in Reid's eyes.

"Will you mary me, Spencer Michael Reid?" Derek choked out as he blinked back tears.

TBC?

A/n, read and review. You wanna know what his answer is, don't you?


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey there, baby. Daddy missed you. Did you have fun with Papa today?" he whispered. The baby cooed and kicked her tiny feet. Reid smiled at his little girl. Shifting her in his arms he caught sight of an envelope attached to her dress with a safety pin.

"What's this?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Why don't you open it and find out?" Derek suggested. Confused Reid unpinned the envelope and opened it. Inside was a note written in Morgan's handwriting.

"Daddy, Papa and I love you more than anything or anyone else in the world. Will you stay with us forever? Love 'Vanna and Derek." Reid looked up from the note wondering if Derek was asking what he thought he was asking. Looking down he noticed Morgan down on one knee with a small black box in his hand. Tears shimmered in Reid's eyes.

"Will you marry me, Spencer Michael Reid?" Derek choked out as he blinked back tears.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Everyone in the room held their breath, waiting for Reid's answer.

"Yes I will marry you and stay with you and Savanna forever," Reid answered. A cheer broke out as Morgan slid the gold band he'd purchased on Spencer's finger before standing up and pulling him into a tongue-tangling kiss oblivious to the others in the room including the baby in Reid's arms. The baby let out an indignant cry as she was squished between her fathers's.

"Morgan, Reid!" Hotch called in his unit chief voice. Both men looked up with complete expressions of confusion.

"You're squishing your daughter," Hotch offered helpfully. Both men looked down at their daughter.

"Sorry about that, sweetheart," Morgan told her.

Turning to Reid, he asked "You really said yes?"

"Yes I really said yes. I'll marry you, Derek." A wide smile broke out on Derek's face as he slipped an arm around Reid and held up his left hand for everyone else to see.

"He said yes!" Morgan exclaimed. Everyone laughed but smiled at the expression of love that was showing in Morgan's eyes. An identical one was mirrored in Reid's.

"When did you plan all this?" Reid wanted to know.

"I've been planning this for a while, but I did most of this today. I had the girls help," Morgan admitted.

"Ah I see, well thanks for the help. You know Derek would be lost if he had to come up with something romantic on his own," Reid kidded. Derek slapped Reid's arm indignantly.

"Hey!"

"He did all of this on his own. He just needed help picking out the ring," Garcia defended him.

"Well I love all of it," Reid assured as he placed a gentle kiss on Morgan's lips. JJ's eyes lit up as a realization hit.

"Wait a minute! Now we have a wedding to plan!" she cried excitedly. Emily and Garcia smiled. Spencer and Derek groaned in unison.

"Keep it small. We want a small wedding," Derek argued.

"He's right," Spencer added.

"We will," Garcia promised. Glancing over at her Reid noticed that her hands were behind her back.

"Promise that without your fingers crossed, Garcia," he told her. Garcia pouted but promised again this time with her hands in front of her so they could see them. The party broke up shortly their after.

"See everyone on Monday," Derek called as he closed the door behind Rossi.

"See you then," Rossi called back as he climbed into his car and headed down the street.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Turning around after he locked the door he caught sight of Reid coming back down the stairs after putting the baby down for the night. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Reid began picking up cups and plates that were scattered around the living room. After he'd deposited everything in the sink he headed back to the living room for more.

"Leave it for later," Morgan whispered as he walked up to Spencer and ran his hands up and down Spencer's sides. Spencer shivered at the contact.

"But the living room's a mess," Reid argued.

"We'll deal with it later," Morgan repeated as he nibbled at Reid's bottom lip, requesting entrance. Reid granted it happily as he melted into Morgan's arms.

"I still can't believe you said yes," Morgan said in awe.

"But I did, I'll marry you and be yours always and forever," Reid affirmed as he kissed his way across Morgan's jaw and up to his ear, biting gently when he reached it. Reid pushed Morgan back until the older man's back hit the living room wall. All the while their tongues were battling for dominance. The kiss was hot and passionate.

"...Spencer!" Derek gasped out as they broke apart for breath. Spencer smiled widely as he pushed his knee in-between Derek's legs and rubbed it against the bulge he found their.

"MMM, what's this? Am I going to have to arrest you for concealing and carrying, Agent Morgan?" Spencer asked breathlessly as he began pulling on Morgan's shirt while he licked and bit down on the pulse point on Morgan's neck.

"Y-y-yes," Morgan gulped.

"Alright then, assume the position," Spencer demanded huskily.

"W-w-what?" Morgan stammered.

"You heard me, assume the position," Spencer repeated. Groaning at the lust that shot through him Morgan did what he was told. He turned so his back was facing Reid and spread his hands and feet.

"Mmm, just like I like you. All spread out for me. Tell me who it's for," Reid crooned.

"It's for you, it's all for you, baby," Morgan said on a moan as Reid ground his cock against Morgan's backside.

"Agent Derek Morgan, you're under arrest for concealing and carrying a weapon. I think we need to do a full pat-down search to see if you're hiding any other weapons," Reid whispered as he trailed his hands down Morgan's body starting at his face. Shivering Morgan leaned back into Reid as his hands wandered lower.

"Oh god yes!" Morgan cried as Reid's nimble fingers came in contact with his nipples. They were already two hard buds but Reid's touch made them even harder.

"MMM, I think I found another weapon. Hmm, let's see what I can do about those," Reid said thoughtfully as he shifted so he was facing Morgan and leaned in and licked Morgan's nipples. He started with the left one then switched to the right one ensuring they each received equal attention. Morgan groaned in pleasure as he held Reid's head in place.

"MMM, don't stop," Morgan demanded. Reid chuckled against Morgan's chest.

"I think I should continue the search," Reid said as he pulled back and went back behind Morgan. Agonizingly slow he continued his journey southward. Finally he reached his goal.

"Well well what have we here? I'd say this is a pretty lethal weapon. We need to make sure we take proper precautions when firing it, don't you think?" Reid asked as he unbuttoned Morgan's pants and after unzipping them slid his hand inside. His own cock hardened and his desire mounted when he realized his lover was going commando. A moan escaped Reid's lips.

"Commando?" Spencer asked huskily.

"Find something you like?" Morgan teased as he heard Reid gulp.

"Yeah," Reid responded licking his suddenly dry lips. Morgan smiled as he ground back against Reid reminding him of his previous activities.

"Ah yes, dealing with properly firing this weapon," Reid replied as he searched the room for the lube while stroking Morgan's stiff member.

"End table by the couch second drawer," Morgan said.

"'Kay," Reid said as he quickly walked to the table and got the aforementioned lube and a condom before returning to his lover.

"Now where were we? Ah yes right here," he answered himself as he ran a slicked hand up and down Derek's cock restoring it to it's original hardness.

"S-s-stop teasin'," Morgan growled. Taking pity on his boyfriend, no fiancé, Reid corrected himself Spencer pushed Morgan's pants down to his ankles and quickly freed his own hard and throbbing cock. Teasingly he brushed it against Morgan's entrance.

"You feel how hard you make me?" Reid whispered in his lover's ear.

"Spencer...," Morgan begged. Relenting Reid flipped open the bottle of lube once again and squeezed a generous amount into his hand then ever-so-slowly he slid a finger into Morgan's hot channel.

"You're so tight and hot," Reid growled against Morgan's neck. After a moment or two he added a second finger. Curling his fingers Reid smiled when he brushed that bundle of nerves.

"Fuck!" Morgan shouted nearly coming undone right then and their.

"Shh, you'll wake the baby," Spencer scolded as he slid in a third finger. Morgan whimpered and bit down on his lip as he felt himself being stretch to accommodate Spencer's hot hard cock.

"Spencer, now, please," he pleaded.

"What you want is what you get," Reid said as he replaced his fingers with his slicked up cock. Both men groaned at the sensation of Reid sliding into Morgan's body. He slid all the way in until his cock was as deep as it would go. Very slowly he pulled out and slid back in. He did this a couple of times before Derek broke in.

"Faster, baby!" he called. Grabbing Morgan's hips hard enough to leave finger shaped bruises Reid pulled all the way out then slammed back in.

"Yes! Just like that!" Morgan cried. They kept up a brutal pace.

"Fuck, fuck, fuckfuckfuck!" I'm so fuckin close! I'm bout to explode," Morgan said as he furiously stroked his dripping cock. Reaching around his lover Spencer slapped his hand away.

"ah ah that's mine," he scolded as he began feverishly stroking the throbbing cock.

"Baby, please?" Morgan whimpered. Deciding he'd teased Morgan enough and desperately needing release himself Reid sped up his thrusts at the same time speeding up his strokes on Morgan's cock.

"Come for me, Derek," Reid instructed as he made sure his next thrust hit Morgan's prostate. The orgasm that crashed over Morgan was so powerful he would have fallen to his knees if it weren't for Reid holding him up.

"I'm coming! Oh god yes! Spencer!" Morgan shouted as his climax hit and he sprayed cum across the wall in front of him and shook violently. The contracting of Derek's inner muscles drove Spencer to his own climax.

"Derek! I'm coming it's all for you, Derek!" Spencer shouted as he shot his load into his lover and fell boneless against Derek's back. A low chuckle broke Reid out of his orgasm enduced haze.

"What?" he asked slowly.

"I think that's the first time we've done it against a wall," Derek commented.

"No it wasn't, against our living room wall, yes, but against a wall? Don't you remember the locker room shower?" Reid asked cheekily.

"Oh yeah, you were wild that day," Morgan replied. Reid blushed at the memory. Yawning Morgan placed a kiss on the top of Reid's head.

"C'mon lets head up for a shower and bed," he mumbled as he yawned again.

"Okay," Reid agreed as he yawned as well. Laughing he gently pulled out of Derek and after picking up their discarded clothing headed for their bathroom a content smile on his face.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Two weeks later found the entire team standing in JJ's backyard ready to celebrate the union of Spencer and Derek.

"Stand still, Derek," his mother scolded as she and Garcia were adjusting his tie and suit jacket.

"Sorry," Derek mumbled.

"You okay, Der?" his mother asked.

"Yeah," he answered.

"No your not," Garcia argued.

"What's wrong, son?" his mother asked. His two sisters came up beside him and each placed a hand on their brother's shoulder.

"I'm nervous," Derek reluctantly admitted.

"Whatever for?" Garcia questioned.

"What if he gets cold feet? What if he doesn't want to marry me?" Derek asked softly.

"He's inside with Jayje and the rest of the guys he's not going anywhere accept out here to marry you," Emily answered as she walked on to the patio with Derek's niece holding her hand.

"Unca Dewek!" Cried Kiesha his sister Sarah's three-year-old.

"Hey there, kiddo whatcha doing?" he asked as he leaned down and hugged her.

"I was pwayin wif Henwy and Savanna," she answered.

"Where is Vanna now?" Morgan asked turning to Emily.

"She's with her Grandpa Dave," Emily answered. Nodding Morgan smiled.

"So he'll be here?" he asked just making sure. Taking his hands into hers, she said,

"Yes he will be." Breathing a sigh of relief Derek looked at his watch, noting the time. Only half an hour before he would be married to the love of his life. He couldn't wait.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

JJ smiled as she walked into her and Will's bedroom where Spencer was sitting nervously in the rocking chair staring out the window.

"Spence?" she called softly. Spencer didn't seem to hear her, though. He was lost in his own world. Reid was thinking about all the people who said he wasn't worthy and that no one would want him.

"Your just a wimp no one will ever want you. Your worthless. Your just a worthless wimp who shouldn't have ever been born. The taunts kept coming as well as the blows to his small twelve-year-old body. He didn't realized he'd made a sound of distress until JJ was knealing beside him with a hand on his arm.

"Spence? What's wrong?" she asked softly.

"N-n-nothing," he answered.

"Don't 'Nothing' me," she told him. "Now lets try this again? What's wrong Spence?"

"What if Derek doesn't want me anymore? I'm worthless and a wimp. Why would anyone want me?" he asked as he sniffled. He cursed himself for his emotions.

"Look at me, Spencer," she instructed. Spencer did what he was told. JJ rarely called him Spencer she usually called him Spence or Reid.

"What?" he asked.

"First of all your not worthless or a wimp. Second of all where's this coming from?" she wondered.

"Just remembering childhood memories," he answered softly.

"You mean when those boys picked on you and beat you?" JJ wanted to know. Reid's jaw dropped as he stared wide-eyed at the blonde.

"H-h-how'd you know about that?" he asked startled.

"I heard you talking to Morgan after a nightmare when we were on a case," she explained. "I wasn't eavesdropping the walls were thin," she defended.

"I know you weren't he reassured her."

"I heard other er uh activities as well," she added with an impish smile. Reid blushed as he caught her meaning. JJ laughed at the blush tenting his cheeks.

"Oh my gosh JJ!" Reid cried in embarrassment.

"I'm only kidding, Spence, relax," she told him as she laughed. Spencer breathed a sigh of relief before turning serious once again.

"Are you sure Derek wants to marry me?" Reid asked shakeily.

"What is it with you two doubting the other one wants to marry you?" came Garcia's exasperated voice as she stood in the doorway.

"Whatcha need Pen?" JJ asked.

"I was just checking on our resident genius and it sounds like I have excellent timing," she answered.

"What do you mean what's with both of us?" Reid questioned.

"My chocolate adonis seems to think that you'll change your mind and not want to marry him," she explained.

"He's lost his mind, of course I want to marry him," Spencer said.

"I'm sure he'd say the same thing about you," JJ replied. Reid knew she was right it was just his nerves making him feel this way. A shaky smile crossed his face as he turned to JJ and Garcia.

"That's the smile I wanted to see," Garcia said happily. JJ looked at her watch then squealed.

"It's time, lets get you married," she said as she beamed.

"I'll get the kids rounded up," Garcia said as she headed out the door, saying hi to someone as she passed. A knock on the bedroom door caught JJ's attention. Reid was in her bathroom combing his hair one last time. Gracing the person on the other side of the door with a brilliant smile she ushered them into the room.

"I'll just leave you two alone. See you outside," she said as she walked out closing the door behind her. After taking one last deep breath Spencer headed back into the bedroom preparing to walk out to the backyard to marry the love of his life.

"Hello, Spencer," came a familiar voice as he stepped into the bedroom.

"Gideon?" Spencer squeaked.

"Yes it's me. Are you ready to get married?" he asked with a soft smile at the young man he thought of as a son.

"Y-y-yes how'd you know about this?" Spencer asked in shock.

"Hotch called me. I wouldn't miss this for the world. I'd like to give you away to Derek if you'll allow me to that is. I know it's not traditional but..."

"I'd be honored," Spencer responded as he walked forward and pulled Gideon into a hug.

"Well then, lets get you married," Gideon replied.

"Does Derek know your here?" Spencer asked as he opened the door.

"Everyone but you knew. Hotch asked Derek to see what he thought then he called me," Gideon explained as they took the first step into the hallway to start a new chapter in Reid and Morgan's lives as husbands and father's.

TBC?

A/n okay, I had no idea how to write the wedding scene so I'm skipping it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review.


	13. Chapter 13

"You wanted to see me Hotch?" Derek asked as he walked into the unit chief's office.

"Yeah, I just got a call from Atlanta Georgia. They have had a string of obsessional crimes, the unsub is taking women and raping them before cutting a cross in their skin and then strangling them. The cross is exactly three inches in diameter. They want our help and they specifically requested you," Hotch explained. Derek's heart sank. It had only been a short time since they got back from St. Louis.

"When do I leave?" he asked reluctantly.

"Look, I know you don't want to leave Savanna and Reid, but they'll be fine. You leave as soon as you can have your ready bag packed and get to the airstrip," Hotch told him. Nodding, Morgan stood up and headed for the door. He was stopped by Hotch's voice.

"Morgan?"

"Yeah Hotch?"

"You know I wouldn't send you away from your family if I didn't have to."

"I know, Hotch, I know." Looking at his watch, Hotch noticed that the end of shift was finally there so he shut down his computer and headed to find Emily for their date.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Hey Morgan," JJ called as she walked through the bullpen.

"Hey there, JJ," Morgan answered dejectedly.

"I heard you have to go to Atlanta," JJ commented.

"Yeah, how do you do it, JJ?" he asked.

"Do what?" she replied.

"Leave Henry and Will? Isn't it hard?" he wondered.

"It's the hardest thing I've ever done, but I just tell myself that I'm making the world a safer place for all the kids like Savanna and Henry," she answered.

"What about leaving Will?" Morgan asked.

"He's a cop so he understands the hazards of the job. Reid does to. You know that," she assured him.

"Yeah I know but..." Morgan broke off.

"It doesn't make it any easier," JJ finished. Morgan nodded in agreement. "I carry pictures of Will and Henry in my wallet to remind me what I'm coming home to," she added as she pulled out her wallet and showed him the aforementioned pictures.

"Thanks, JJ," Morgan said as he gave her a smile before picking up his ready bag and headed for the house he shared with Reid and their daughter to pack and tell them goodbye despite the fact that it was killing him to do so.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Papa's gonna miss you so much, sweetheart. You be good for Daddy, okay? I'll be back as soon as I can. I hate leaving you and your daddy," Derek said softly as he placed a kiss to the babies head.

"We'll be fine, Derek," Spencer soothed as he walked into the nursery and slid his arms around his husband and daughter.

"I know, but it doesn't make it any easier," Morgan argued back.

"I know it doesn't," Reid replied. "Now put the baby down and go finish packing your ready bag so you can get going," Reid instructed. Placing one last kiss on top of Savanna's head Morgan gently laid her in the crib before heading to his and Reid's bedroom to finish packing.

"I'm going to miss you so much," Reid mumbled against Morgan's lips as they kissed on the porch.

"Me to, pretty boy, me to. I love you, Spencer," Morgan whispered as he leaned in for another kiss.

"I love you to, Derek," Spencer replied as he eagerly returned the kiss.

"I guess I should get going," Morgan reluctantly admitted.

"Okay, call me when you get to Atlanta," Reid requested.

"Will do," Morgan called as he headed for his SUV giving Reid a smile and a wave as he climbed in and closed the door. Heaving a sigh Reid headed back into the house and headed for the kitchen to make dinner for one. He knew it was part of the job but he sure hoped that Derek would be home soon.

TBC?

A/n, please read and review. I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter but it felt like a good place to stop.


	14. Chapter 14

A/n I'm so glad everyone's enjoyed the three chapters I posted yesterday. Now, guess what? You get another. It's amazing what a lot of free time will do for a person, lol. Please read and review.

"Hey, Spence, you okay?" JJ asked as the bedraggled genius walked into the bullpen.

"Yeah it was a long night. Vanna woke up for her 1:00 bottle and didn't go back to sleep until 3:30. I think she missed Derek," Reid answered.

"She's not the only one," JJ said.

"No, she isn't," Reid said quietly.

"He'll be back as soon as he can, you know that," she comforted.

"Yeah, I know, but it's not soon enough," he replied.

"It never is, it never is," she said sympathetically. "How'd you finally get her to sleep?" JJ asked.

"let her lay on my chest with one of Derek's shirts against her face," Reid explained as he yawned.

"Here I have a cup of coffee with your name on it," Emily said as she walked into the bullpen.

"MMM, thanks, Em."

"Did you get Savanna settled in the daycare?" she asked.

"Yeah," Reid answered.

"We don't have any new cases so keep working on the consults you have," Hotch said walking across the cat walk. The rest of the team nodded as they headed for their desks.

"I'll see you guys later," JJ said as she walked towards her office.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan," Derek introduced himself to the lead detective.

"Daniel Nelson," he introduced himself holding out his hand for Derek to shake.

"Nice to meet you so what do we know so far?"

"We've found four women and another two have gone missing," Daniel explained.

"How long between when they go missing and when they're found dead?" Morgan questioned as he made notes on the whiteboard the station in Atlanta had provided him.

"The first one, Jessie Lang was taken a week and two days ago. She was found two days after she was taken. Margaret Nickerson was taken a week ago today. She was found two days after she was taken. Janet Hamilton was taken later that same day. Her body was found two days ago. This is where it gets complicated," Nelson explained.

"Complicated how?" Derek asked as he paused in his notetaking.

"The last two women were taken on that same day and at the same time. They were identical twins. Lauren Manning and Lisa Gates."

"If the pattern holds their bodies should be found today and the next woman or women will be taken today as well," Derek concluded.

"Yes, but why switch things up and kidnap twins this time?" the detective asked perplexed.

"Hmm, I'm not sure. Maybe he was scorned by twins in his past?" Derek suggested.

"Maybe it's a thought," Daniel replied. Just then his phone rang.

"Nelson," he barked. After listening to the person on the other end of the phone for a few seconds he snapped it shut and turned to Derek.

"Our two victims have just been found," he said. Sighing Derek picked up his keys and the case file before following the detective out of the station.

"Do you want to follow me in the SUV or take one car?

"I'll go in the SUV if that's okay," Morgan said.

"Sure that's fine, just follow me," Nelson instructed.

"You got it," Morgan told him as he climbed behind the wheel and, started the engine.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Wow, this looks like overkill," Derek commented.

"What makes you say that?" Daniel asked.

"Not only did the unsub strangle these women but they were stabbed multiple times. The rape is evident by the bruising and tearing that's visible," Morgan said.

"The cross appears to be the same size as the others," the Atlanta detective said, looking at the cross. Pulling a ruler out of his pocket he measured it.

"Yep, three inches in diameter," he affirmed. Derek sighed he knew it was going to be a tough case. He hoped and prayed that they would be able to solve it soon and he could go back home to his family.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"So what's your next move?" the Atlanta native wondered.

"Talk to the families of the victims and go to each of their places to see what I can find to help catch this SOB."

"Okay, what can I do while you do that?" Daniel questioned.

"Get in touch with our technical analyst Penelope Garcia and give her the names of the women and any of their family members you have. She'll run them through her databases to see if any of these women have anything in common."

"Will do, good luck with the families."

"Yeah I may need it depending on the personality of the families. I mean I know they've lost a loved one, but sometimes they aren't very cooperative," Derek trailed off.

"I know exactly what you mean. You have my cell number if you need me?" Detective Nelson checked. Morgan nodded affirmatively before heading for the SUV he'd been given to go and question the family members of their victims to see what they could tell him.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Lets call Papa. How does that sound little one?" Reid crooned to the baby who was staring up at him. The baby cooed and kicked her legs.

"I'll take that as a yes," Reid said. Picking up his phone he pressed the speed dial for Morgan's phone and hit send.

"Morgan," he answered.

"Hey, Derek it's me, how are things going?" Spencer asked.

"Hey pretty boy. Things are going okay. Slow but okay. How's the baby?"

"She's good," Reid said. "How's the case?"

"We found two more women today and another one was taken this afternoon."

"Wait a minute, you found two women? I thought the unsub only took one woman at a time?" Reid asked perplexed.

"He has been, but these two were identical twins," Derek explained.

"Hmm, maybe he was scorned by twins before?" Spencer suggested.

"My thoughts exactly, babe." Opening his mouth to ask another question Spencer let out a long yawn.

"You okay, baby boy?" Derek asked softly.

"Yeah, it was just a long night and then a long day," Spencer admitted.

"Why was it such a long night? Everything okay?" Derek worriedly asked.

"Yeah, Savanna was just missing her Papa. She wouldn't go back to sleep after her 1:00 bottle until 3:30," the genius told him.

"Awww, well I miss her to," Derek admitted. "I miss both of you," he amended.

"We miss you to," Spencer replied. The baby began to cry.

"Shh, what's the matter 'Vanna Bug?" Spencer questioned. Shifting her in his arms he got a good wiff of what was wrong.

"Looks like someone needs a diaper change," Reid said wrinkling his nose. Derek laughed at his husband.

"Well, I'll let you go so you can change her. I love you and miss you both," he said softly.

"We love you and miss you to," Reid replied before hanging up.

"Okay, lets get you changed and maybe have a bottle?" Reid said as he carried the little girl to her nursery.

TBC?

A/n, please read and review.


	15. Chapter 15

If Spencer had known what the next day had in store for him he wouldn't have gotten out of bed. The cries of his daughter through the baby monitor woke him. Rubbing his eyes he climbed out of bed and walked to the nursery.

"Morning, sweet pee, are you hungry?" he asked as he lifted her out of the crib and carried her over to the changing table to change her diaper and dress her for the day.

"How about you wear the Pink Polka dot dress your aunt Pen got you?" he suggested as he pulled it out of the closet and began dressing her in it. The baby gurgled happily in response. Thirty minutes later both him and the baby were showered, fed and dressed. A smile came to Reid's face as his cell phone rang and he saw Derek's name flash on the caller ID.

"Morning, Derek," he greeted cheerfully.

"Morning, you guys on your way to Quantico?" Derek asked.

"Yeah," Spencer answered. The baby began fussing in the backseat.

"What's wrong with Savanna?" Morgan asked.

"Nothing I think she's just crying to cry."

"Can I say hi to her?" Morgan requested.

"Sure hold on, let me put you on speaker," Spencer told him. "Okay, go for it.

"Hi, baby, it's Papa. I miss you very much. You be good for your Daddy, I hope to be home soon. I love you so much, Savanna," Morgan said as he smiled as his daughter's cries subsided to sniffles.

"I guess she needed to hear her Papa's voice," Spencer commented.

"Yeah, I guess so," Derek agreed.

"Any progress on the case?"

"No, not really. Garcia's still doing searches. The only thing we've come up with is that all five women are Catholic," Derek explained.

"Hmm, maybe that's part of the unsub's reasoning for carving the cross in their stomach's? Maybe they need to be nailed to the cross and this is his way of doing it?" Reid suggested.

"Hmm, that's an idea," Morgan agreed. Crying from the baby got their attention.

"What's wrong, honey?" Reid asked. Looking at his daughter in the mirror he noticed that she was pulling on her ears.

"Waaaaaaa!" came the angry cry of the infant.

"She's pulling on her ears. I wonder if she has an ear infection?" Reid said thoughtfully.

"It's possible, I had ear infections all the time when I was little," Derek supplied.

"What should I do?" Spencer asked beginning to panic. He had no idea how to deal with a sick baby.

"Relax, call Hotch and tell him you're going to be late then take her to the urgent care down the street from Quantico and have the doc look at her. She'll be fine, Spence. Ear infections are a normal part of childhood," Derek assured his husband.

"I hate seeing her in pain," Spencer said softly.

"I know, I don't like that she's in pain either. She'll be fine in a few days, though, I promise," Derek assured the other man.

"I hope so," Spencer said.

"Me, to," Derek agreed.

"Will she be able to go to Daycare?" Reid wanted to know.

"She should be able to. I have to go, but let me know what the doctor says, okay?" Derek requested.

"I will, I love you," Spencer called over the babies cries. Hanging up he dialed Hotch.

"Hotchner," answered the unit chief.

"Hey, Hotch, I'm going to be a bit late. I have to take Savanna to the Urgent Care," Reid explained.

"That's fine, is she okay?" Hotch asked in concern.

"She's pulling on her ears and crying. I think she's got an ear infection," Spencer explained.

"Probably, Jack gets them a lot. Take your time; see you when you get here."

"Thanks, Hotch, see you then." Putting his phone back in his messenger bag Spencer moved one of his hands to the back seat and touched his daughter's cheek. He noticed that she felt slightly warm.

"Shh, don't cry, baby. Daddy's gonna take you to the doctor so he can make you better. Its okay, Savanna, I promise," Reid soothed. His calming voice stopped the crying briefly but then it was renewed with increased vigor. Letting out a deep breath Spencer turned right on to the road that lead to urgent care hoping he could make his little girl not be in pain.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

An hour later a relieved Spencer and a sleeping and medicated Savanna were back in the car heading for Quantico. The doctor had indeed diagnosed the infant with an ear infection and prescribed her an antibiotic and some ear drops as well as children's Tylenol for the slight fever she had.

"Hi Spencer, hi Savanna, how are you doing today?" asked Stephanie one of the daycare workers.

"I've been better. Vanna has an ear infection, here's her medicine. She gets three drops in each ear every four hours as well as five drops of her antibiotic every four hours. She can have 3 CC's of Tylenol anytime after 11:30," Reid informed her.

"Go on, we'll be fine, won't we, sweetie?" she asked as she lifted the sleeping baby into her arms.

"Okay, bye bye Savanna, Daddy loves you very much. I'll be back down to pick you up after work," Reid said as he placed a kiss on the babies flushed cheek before heading for the BAU.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"We're heading out to lunch, you wanna come?" Emily asked Reid as he came back from dropping a report off with Hotch.

"Sure, just let me call the daycare to check on the baby first," he requested.

"Okay," Emily agreed.

"Quantico Daycare, this is Melanie how can I help you?"

"Hi, Melanie this is Spencer Reid, I was just calling to check on my daughter Savanna, how is she?"

"She's doing very well. She's in the swing and playing with a rattle right now. She's slept most of the day and has taken her medicine like a little trooper."

"Okay, thanks, I just wanted to check in. I'll see you later this afternoon."

"Okay, see you then, Dr. Reid," she said before hanging up.

"So where are we going and who's buying?" Reid asked Emily.

"Well I think it's Garcia's turn," she said with a laugh.

"Sounds good to me," Reid commented. Meeting up with JJ and Garcia at the elevator the four of them headed out to the cafe on the corner for a quick lunch.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Hey Reid, its quitin time," Rossi called as he came down from his office and spotted the younger man engrossed in a case file.

"Huh?" Reid asked confusedly.

"It's time to go home," Rossi repeated.

"Oh, okay," Spencer responded. Gathering up his bag and some files he stood up to head to the daycare.

"Have a good night see you tomorrow," he called to Hotch and Rossi who were in conversation at the bottom of the stairs.

"See you tomorrow, Reid," they called back. Reid took off for the daycare at a brisk pace. He didn't know why, but he had a bad feeling. He tried to ignore it and convince himself he was just paranoid but he couldn't seem to. When he reached the window to sign kids out at he noticed an unfamiliar face at the receptionist desk.

"Um, hi where's Melanie?"

"She had to go home early; her kid got sent home sick from school. I'm Sherry the temp which kid are you here to pick up?"

"Savanna Reid-Morgan," Spencer told her.

"Okay," she said, scanning the list of kids.

"It says here that she was already picked up" Spencer's heart sped up but he tried to remain calm.

"Does it say who picked her up and when?"

"Let's see here. An Agent Derek Morgan about three minutes ago," she answered.

"That's not possible, Agent Morgan is in Atlanta. Did you get a look at this guys face?" Reid asked frantically.

"No, not really. He just flashed an ID and said he was Derek Morgan and was here to pick up Savanna," she said.

"Did you think to check the ID?" he shouted at her.

"N-n-no," she stammered.

"Why the hell not? This is the FBI for godsakes, only people who have proper identification can pick up children from this daycare!" Spencer bellowed.

"I'm sorry, si---"

"Special Agent Dr. Reid!" he snarled.

"I'm sorry Dr. Reid, he just said he was here to pick her up and they left. She was crying but I thought it was just cause the other girl said she'd been sick," she finished.

"She was crying because the guy who took her was a stranger you idiot! My babies gone and when I find out who took her I'll make sure your personally held responsible for the kidnapping of my baby," he growled. As the last of his sentence registered in his head Reid realized that his baby had been taken.

"Noooooooo!" No, oh god no!" he cried as he slid to the floor. His arms wrapped around his knees and he curled in on himself.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Hey Will, I'm on my way to pick up Henry from the daycare then we'll be heading home. Do I need to stop and pick up dinner?" JJ asked as she talked to her husband.

"Sure if you wanna pick up some chinese that would be fine," he answered.

"Okay I wi---"she broke off at the distressed yell coming from the daycare. Speeding up she came around the corner at a run. Seeing one of her best friends huddled on the floor and the receptionist cowering behind the desk worried her.

"JJ you there, honey?" Will called.

"I've got to go!" she said hanging up and rushing to Reid's side.

"Spence? What's wrong?"

"No, no, no, no," was all he could say.

Looking up at the receptionist, she asked. "What's going on?" Then she realized that the regular receptionist wasn't working.

"He came to pick up the baby and I told him that Agent Morgan had already picked her up and he went off on me and told me that wasn't possible then he accused me of allowing the baby to be kidnapped cause I didn't check the guys ID well enough," she spat angrily. JJ was processing what she was being told at top speed. Rushing inside the daycare she pressed the intercom button.

"I have a code Adam! I repeat I have a Code Adam! All available agents get to the daycare now!" Stephanie one of the main workers came out of the bathroom where she'd been changing Henry.

"JJ, what's going on?" she asked as she handed the boy to his mother.

"Your receptionist let someone walk off with Savanna Reid-Morgan," she snarled. Her eyes widened and her face went white as she processed what JJ had just said.

"Oh my gosh!" JJ nodded and turned to her. I need you to keep an eye on Henry for me, can you do that? I need to tend to Spencer. He's in shock," JJ explained pointing to the man curled in on himself on the floor.

"Of course I won't let him out of my sight," Stephanie swore. JJ called a thank you over her shoulder as she hurried to Spencer's side.

"Spence, the teams on their way. We'll find her," she promised. Spencer gave no indication he'd even heard what JJ had said.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The rest of the team was gathering up their belongings when the code Adam was announced.

"That's JJ," Emily yelled as she ran for the daycare. Everyone also took off after the female agent. Garcia met them as they came out of the elevator on the level for the daycare.

"Was that JJ?" she asked. Emily nodded as she continued running. JJ looked up at the sound of running footsteps. She was holding an unresponsive Spencer in her arms.

"What's going on JJ?" Hotch demanded in a no-nonsense tone.

"Someone's taken Savanna," she answered briskly.

"What do you mean someone's taken Savanna?" Rossi demanded.

"Just what I said. Sherry here can explain it all to you," she said pointing to the young woman behind the desk. As Hotch and Rossi turned to question the young woman Emily and Garcia headed over to JJ and Reid.

"Has he said anything?" Garcia questioned.

"Besides no?" JJ asked. Emily nodded. "Nope, just keeps repeating the word no.

"Your not going anywhere for a long time, so get comfortable Ms. Williams," Rossi told the receptionist.

"I need to put out an Amber Alert for a six week old baby. Savanna Grace Reid-Morgan. She's got brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing..." Hotch broke off not sure what she was wearing.

"A Pink Polka dot dress," JJ answered. She'd seen Savanna when she went to give Henry a teething ring that she'd left in her office. Garcia let out a sob when she realized it was the dress she'd given her. Emily squeezed her friends hand for comfort.

"She's wearing a Pink Polka Dot dress and has an ear infection," Hotch finished.

"Oh god, someone needs to tell Derek," Garcia said. Everyone stared at one another.

"Shouldn't Reid do that?" Rossi asked.

"I don't think he's in any kind of shape to do it," JJ answered.

"Is he even with us?" Hotch asked.

"No, not really I think he's slipped into shock," JJ told him.

"I'll call Morgan, it's my job as unit chief," Hotch said softly. He was dreading making this phone call. Just then Henry began to cry. Reid jerked to full alertness.

"Savanna! Vanna, its okay, Daddy's here VANNA!!!!!" Reid called as he scanned the hall for the baby.

"That's not Savanna, its Henry," Garcia corrected him gently. She could see the glazed look in Reid's eyes. Even though he appeared to be alert he was caught in his own mind and thought he was hearing his baby girl cry.

"S-s-savanna," he cried as he began to shake.

"Lets get him to my office and I'll call the FBI doctor. I think he needs a sedative," Hotch said.

"I'll comb the daycare with the CSI's Rossi said.

"Garcia get a hold of the CCTVS and surveillance cameras and go over them with a fine tooth comb," Hotch ordered.

"I'm on it, sir."

"Emily, go to Reid and Morgan's to get something with the babies scent on it. Everything that's hers at the daycare is now part of an active crime scene. We need something for the dogs to track.

"Okay, keep me posted," she requested as she took off at a run.

"What do you want me to do?" JJ questioned.

"I want you to stay with Reid. I want to put this out nationally but not until Derek's been notified. So far the Amber Alert has only been issued for the Virginia area. We'll extend it when we get a hold of him. Also, we need a recent picture of Savanna," he told her.

"Reid's got one in his Wallet he was looking at it yesterday," JJ said as she pulled the wallet out of Reid's bag and extracted the picture.

"Very well, lets get him to my office," Hotch instructed. Carefully JJ stood up and with Hotch's help they got Reid to his feet and walked him back to the BAU and got him settled in Hotch's office. Taking a deep breath Hotch picked up the phone, and dialed Morgan.

TBC?

A/n, I know what a place to leave it! Well I know that means you'll read and review.


	16. Chapter 16

Meanwhile in Atlanta.

"Agent Morgan?" Dan asked as he walked into the conference room Derek was working in.

"Yeah?" Derek replied.

"Patrol's found the body of Sally Jamison," he said.

"That's earlier than he's disposed of the others, maybe he's getting careless," Derek said hopefully.

"For our sakes I hope so," Daniel said.

"Let's go see what we've got," Derek replied. Thirty minutes later they had reached the crime scene. Derek could tell right away that the unsub had gotten careless with this scene. They spent the next two hours going over the crime scene. Finally Derek found the break they'd been looking for.

"I have some hairs and a couple of good fingerprints," he called.

"Okay, let's get them back to the station and we'll have the lab techs analyze them," Nelson told him.

"Okay, let's do it," Morgan said. Three hours later the case had been solved and their unsub was in custody. Now all Derek had to do was write up his report to include with Detective Nelson's. Sighing as he stretched after clicking print Derek yawned and winced as his neck popped. Standing up he walked towards the detectives desk his report in hand.

"Here you go, Dan," Morgan said, handing him the report.

"Thanks, it's been a pleasure working with you, Derek," Daniel said.

"You to," Derek replied. He was about to reach for his jacket and head for the door when his cell phone rang. Pulling it out of his pocket he glanced at the caller I.D.

"Hey, Hotch."

"Derek," Hotch greeted. The hairs on the back of Derek's neck stood on end. He could tell something was wrong.

"What's up, Hotch?" he questioned. Taking a deep breath, Hotch prepared to deliver the devastating news.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

It was definitely obvious that Reid was in shock and in a near catatonic state when the doctor came into Hotch's office and injected him with a mild sedative. If Reid had been aware of what was happening he would have argued that he didn't need the sedative because he was afraid of becoming addicted to it like he did the dilaudid.

"How long will this last?" JJ questioned.

"For a few hours at least," the doctor answered. JJ nodded her thanks just as Hotch held up his hand, demanding silence.

"Derek."

"What's up, Hotch?"

Taking a deep breath, Hotch began, "Savanna's missing." He felt bad for putting it so bluntly but he didn't know how else to say it. Morgan's world stood still and his heart momentarily stopped beating. Stumbling to the nearest chair he collapsed into it. Turning to the trash can beside the desk he leaned over and was violently ill. His cell slippped from his hand and hit the floor.

"Morgan? Derek!" Hotch called. Hearing the sound of Morgan throwing up Daniel rushed over to the other man. When he got closer he could hear the sound of someone yelling into Morgan's cell phone. Having two kids and a wife he knew how to deal with someone who was getting sick. Rubbing Morgan's back with one hand he scooped up the phone with the other.

"This is Detective Daniel Nelson from Atlanta Georgia, who is this?"

"This is Supervisory Special Agent In Charge Aaron Hotchner of the BAU, is my agent okay?"

"No, I'm afraid not. What did you tell him?"

"His baby daughter has recently gone missing. I need to ensure he gets back to Quantico as soon as possible," Hotch informed him. Nelson sucked in air through his teeth. He couldn't imagine what it would be like if one of his kids went missing. Derek had stopped throwing up and stared in shock at the phone.

"Agent Morgan, are you ready to take the phone back?" Nelson asked softly using the voice he reserved for victims and their families.

"Y-yes," he choked out. Nodding Daniel handed him the cell phone before moving away to give the agent some privacy.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Hotch what's going on? What do you mean Savanna's missing. Where's Spencer is he okay?" Derek rambled.

"She was taken from the daycare about fifteen minutes ago. Reid went to pick her up and the temporary receptionist told him that an Agent Derek Morgan had already picked her up. He told her that wasn't possible and went off on her before slumping to the ground and shutting down completely, according to JJ."

"Where is he now and can I talk to him?" Morgan begged.

"He's in my office. The doctor had to give him a sedative. I'm not sure if he'll talk, but I'll try if you want?" Hotch questioned.

"What do you mean your not sure if he'll talk?" Morgan asked bewildered.

"The only things he's said since he found out she'd been taken were no and when he heard Henry cry he thought it was Savanna and he called for her and told her that he was coming for her. He hasn't said anything since then," Hotch explained.

"That explains how the doctor was able to give him the sedative, Spence would never allow it if he were alert and aware," Morgan said.

"I know, Derek. Give me a sec I'll see if he wants to talk," Hotch said.

Turning to Reid, he called, "Reid I've got Morgan on the phone do you want to talk to him?" Reid made no response.

"Let me try," JJ suggested.

"Spence, Derek's on the phone and he wants to talk to you," she whispered as she ran her fingers through the young geniuses hair. Reid remained silent and motionless.

"I'm sorry, but he's not responding," Hotch regretfully informed the man on the phone.

"Damn!" Morgan swore.

"Rossi and the CSI's are tearing the daycare apart looking for anything they can find. Emily's looking for something that has the babies scent on it at your place. JJ's working on notifying the media. An Amber Alert was issued for the Virginia area," Hotch told him.

"I just sent it nationwide," JJ reported.

"I heard," Morgan replied. "What's Garcia doing?" he asked.

"She's looking at the security footage," Hotch answered.

"How did this happen? Everyone at the daycare knows what we look like," Morgan said.

"Melanie the regular receptionist went home early because she had a sick kid. The temporary receptionist didn't follow procedure as thoroughly as she should have.

"No shit, if she did Vanna wouldn't be missing," Derek snarled.

"We'll find her," Hotch assured him, unknowingly echoing JJ's words to Reid.

"Can I talk to JJ?" Morgan requested.

"Sure here you go," Hotch said handing the phone to the media liaison.

"Hi, sweetie," JJ greeted softly.

"JJ, do me a favor will you?" Morgan pleaded.

"Name it," she said.

"Take care of Reid for me? I'll get their as fast as I can, but take care of him until I get back?"

"I'm not leaving him unless I have to. I'll take care of him," she promised. Her voice shook as she made the promise.

"JJ?" Morgan questioned. He could hear the tears in her voice.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I've never seen him like this before. I mean even when he was kidnapped and drugged he was responsive. I'm also sorry I didn't get to the daycare sooner maybe I could have stopped the SOB from taking Savanna," she said remorsefully.

"It's not your fault or Reid's. It's the damn SOB who took her. I've got to go I'll see you soon. Keep me posted will you?" he begged.

"Of course we will," JJ assured him as she hung up and handed the phone back to Hotch.

"I hope we find her soon and alive or I'm not sure if they'll survive," JJ commented to Hotch. Hotch nodded grimly as he began sifting through case files trying to figure out if someone had a specific grudge against Reid or Morgan.

TBC?

A/n, thanks for the reviews, alerts and adding me to your faves lists. It's much appreciated. Please continue to read and review.


	17. Chapter 17

"I do it, Grandma," three-year-old Keisha Morgan requested. They were making cookies and she wanted to add the flower.

"Okay, you can do it, sweetie." Fran enjoyed this time with her granddaughter. Both of her girls were visiting her. The only thing that would make it better were if Derek and his family could be there as well. Maybe she'd call him later and put the idea of taking a vacation in his head. Sarah and Desirée were sitting in the living room watching TV. Just as the show they were watching came back from commercial it was interrupted by the emergency alert tones.

"It can't be for a storm warning it's sunny outside," Desirée commented.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see, maybe it's just a test?" Sarah suggested. Just then the beeping stopped and the message began.

"This is an Amber Alert for a six week old baby who has gone missing in Quantico Virginia. She was taken from the Quantico Daycare located inside the FBI at approximately 4:55 PM Eastern time this afternoon. She has Brown hair, Brown eyes, and is wearing a Pink Polka dot dress. She is reported to have an ear infection. Repeating an Amber Alert has been issued for a missing six week old baby from Quantico Virginia. Her name is Savanna Grace Reid-Morgan. If you recognize this little girl or know who may have taken her from her daycare please call either your local police department or the FBI tip line." The two young women stared in shock at the TV before the name of the child registered in both their heads.

"Mama!" Sarah shouted. Hearing the shout of her daughter Fran dropped the spoon she was holding and rushed into the living room.

"What's wrong what is it?" she questioned as she ran for the living room. Just as she reached the doorway the show was interrupted once again.

"We're sorry to interrupt your normally scheduled program but we're about to bring you a press conference given by Jennifer Jareau, media liaison for the Behavioral Analysis Unit regarding the missing six-week-old infant from Quantico Virginia.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Thank you, good evening everyone. My name is Supervisory Special Agent Jennifer Jareau. At approximately 4:55 PM Eastern time an unknown assailant entered the FBI and kidnapped Savanna Grace Reid-Morgan from the Quantico Daycare." A picture of Savanna flashed on the screen. A cry escaped Fran's lips and she wavered. Sarah rushed forward and guided her mother to the couch. "The unsub is carrying an I.D and claiming to be Agent Derek Morgan, a member of the BAU. Savanna is wearing a Pink Polka dot dress and may be fussy or pulling on her ears. She was diagnosed with an ear infection earlier today. If anyone has any information on Savanna's whereabouts, please either call 911 or the FBI tip line. Please help us find this little girl and return her safely to her family, thank you," JJ finished. Immediately cameras and microphones were shoved in her face from all directions.

"Agent Jareau! Any idea who took her and why?" called one of the reporters.

"At this time, we don't know," she answered.

"What does the family have to say?" asked another reporter.

"They are devastated; they just want their daughter back home safely.

"Why is he using Agent Morgan's credentials?" asked a female reporter.

"We aren't sure. we believe The unsub wants to target both Agent's Morgan and Dr. Reid and taking their daughter is the best way to do that," JJ explained.

"Does the family have a statement at this time?"

"On behalf of the family I'm asking whoever took Savanna to please turn yourself in. Return Savanna to her parents unharmed." A jumble of voices came at JJ from all directions. "No more questions, I will be back to report on any new developments. Repeating once again, six-week-old Savanna Reid-Morgan has gone missing. If you see the infant in this picture please call the authorities immediately. Thank you," JJ concluded.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Stepping back she turned her back on the press and allowed herself to be pulled into a comforting hug by Rossi. She allowed herself to let a few tears fall before pulling away.

"Thanks," she said softly. All of the team had attended the press conference. Walking over to where Garcia was sitting next to a still silent Reid she touched Garcia's hand to get her attention.

"I'll stay with him, get back to the surveillance cameras," she told the tech analyst.

"Okay, we'll find her, baby cakes," she said as she squeezed Reid's hand before standing up and heading back to her office.

"Do we need to have him admitted to the hospital?" JJ asked as Hotch walked over to the two of them.

"No, not yet, I don't think it would do any good. Let's at least wait until Morgan gets here," he replied.

"Yeah, your right," JJ agreed.

"What do we do now?" Emily questioned.

"Now we wait," Rossi said.

"Wait and pray," Hotch said.

"I gave the officers with the scent dogs a blanket of Savanna's Emily said.

"Very good," Hotch said.

"We didn't find anything at the daycare, but the CSI's are running all the prints we collected," Rossi said.

"Rossi, I need you and Prentiss to work on victimology. I know it's going to be hard but we need to treat this like any other case," Hotch instructed.

"You got it, Hotch," Rossi replied.

"C'mon Prentiss, lets get started," Rossi said as he headed for the conference room. After squeezing Reid's hand Emily took off after Rossi.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

With shaking fingers Fran picked up her cell phone and dialed her son's number. It didn't even ring one complete ring before it was answered.

"Morgan," Derek answered gruffly.

"Hi, baby, how are you holding up?" Fran questioned.

"Mama?" Derek asked.

"Yes it's me, where are you? Why didn't I see you behind JJ at the press conference?"

"I'm in Atlanta, Mama. They needed me for a case. I just got on the plane. We should be leaving anytime now.

"Any idea who would have taken her?" Fran wanted to know.

"I don't know. I just want her back so our family will be complete again and Spencer will come back to us," Derek whispered as he tried not to cry. Fran's heart broke she could hear the raw pain and emotion in her son's voice.

"What do you mean where's Spencer gone?" she asked confused.

"He hasn't gone anywhere, Mama. He's shut down completely, though. He was the one who discovered she'd been taken. He's only spoken twice since he found out Savanna was taken," Derek explained.

"Is there anything I can do?" Fran wanted to know.

"No, I don't think so. I just want my little girl b-b-back," Derek choked out as the tears finally won out and he began to cry.

"Shh, baby, it's okay. Your team will find her I promise. You know they won't stop until they do. As for Spencer he'll come out of this. I'm sure it'll help when you're back in Virginia to comfort him," Fran soothed.

"Thanks, Mama. I have to go, but I'll keep you posted," Derek promised.

"Okay, I love you, son."

"I love you to, Mama," Derek said as he hung up.

"We're taking off in one minute, Agent Morgan," called the pilot.

"Okay, thanks," Derek called through the headset. Taking a deep breath he sent up a prayer that his baby girl would be returned safely and they would all come out of this stronger than before.

TBC?

A/n, thank you to everyone who has added me to their favorites lists, put me on alert or reviewed this story. It means a lot to me. So thank you!


	18. Chapter 18

"Can't you shut her up?" came an angry voice. The man holding the baby jumped.

"I'm trying, but she hasn't stopped crying. She keeps pulling on her ears," he answered.

The shorter man shook his head in agreement.

"I don't know why we had to kidnap the brat anyway," the taller man grumbled.

"It's what the boss told us to do. We do what the boss says to," answered the slightly shorter man.

"When's Jared supposed to get here?" questioned the taller man.

"Bossman said he should be here soon," answered the shorter man.

"Good once Bossman Jared gets here we can hand her off to him and get the hell outa here." The taller man nodded in agreement. Both men breathed a sigh of relief the baby had stopped crying. It wasn't to last, though, she began crying even louder than before. Both men groaned it was going to be a long wait if the baby kept crying.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Derek hit the ground running when he landed at the air strip. He'd had the pilot call ahead and there was an FBI-issued SUV waiting for him. He jumped in and started towards Quantico lights flashing and sirens blaring. His first stop when he reached the bureau was Garcia's office.

"Hey, baby girl, tell me you've found something," he begged as he walked into her office.

"We got a picture of the guy from the camera and a partial license plate number. I'm still running his picture through the database. The police are running the partial plate," she explained.

"What does he look like?" Derek questioned. Garcia didn't answer verbally but turned to her computer and brought up a picture of the unsub. A gasp escaped Morgan's lips when he saw the picture.

"He l-l-looks just like me," he stuttered.

"Yeah I know, explains how he got through the main door. The main receptionist probably didn't realize you were gone," Garcia concluded.

"She had no reason to know that," Morgan said.

"I know," Garcia told him.

"Where is everyone else?" Morgan asked.

"Rossi and Em were working on victimology but the officers requested help searching so they're doing that. Hotch is looking over yours and Reid's case files to see if anyone has a grudge on either of you. JJ's keeping in touch with the media and taking care of Reid."

"How is he?" Morgan questioned softly.

"Not good, I've never seen him like this before. He's not responding to anything. He just sits there without moving," Garcia explained.

"Can he physically move, though?" Derek asked.

"He'll walk if you stand him up and start moving him forward but I think it's an automatic response. I don't think he's actually aware of what he's doing," she answered. Nodding, Morgan walked over to her desk and picked up a framed picture of him, Reid, and Savanna. It was taken at their wedding ceremony. He could feel tears pricking at the back of his eyes.

"Papa loves you Vanna Bug," Derek choked out. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop the tears that started sliding down his cheeks. Getting up from her chair Garcia walked over and pulled her distraught friend into a hug. The picture he clutched in his hands caught between them. The tiny shred of control Derek had been clinging to broke when he felt Garcia's arms around him.

Rocking back and forth as her friend sobbed his heart out, Garcia said, "We'll find her, sweetheart. We'll find her before you know it and she'll be back in yours and Reid's arms."

"S...vanna," Derek sobbed.

"Shh, its okay, it's all gonna be okay," Garcia whispered. She just hoped she was right.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"I'll take what we found out to Garcia," Emily said as she and Rossi arrived back at the BAU.

"Okay, I'll go tell Hotch and JJ so she can get it out to the media. Let me know when Garcia gets a name," Rossi told her.

"Will do, Dave," Emily called back as she headed for the tech analysts office.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Emily's heart broke when she reached Garcia's office and saw her comforting a clearly devastated Morgan. Moving silently Emily walked in and headed over to the two of them. Reaching out a hand once she reached them she began rubbing Derek's back as she called Garcia's name.

"Hey Pen?" she called. Garcia looked up and saw Emily standing behind Derek.

"What is it?" Garcia asked.

"One of the neighbors remembers someone in a Blue or Black truck with a screaming baby. The partial plate he saw corresponds to the partial one you got from the cameras. We need to narrow down all the possible vehicles with that string of numbers as part of their plate and find all the ones that are either a Blue or Black truck," Emily said.

"I'll get right on that," Garcia said as she glanced down at Morgan then back up at Emily. Emily knew it was hard for her to walk away from Morgan when he was so shattered.

"I've got him, you go search," Emily said as she wrapped her arms around Morgan's back. Nodding Garcia released her hold on Derek after one more tight squeeze and turned him so he was securely in Emily's arms. He was still sobbing and brokenly whispering Savanna's name over and over.

"Hey there, Derek," Emily greeted softly as she continued rocking him.

"Emly?" he asked. Garcia and Emily shared a sad smile. That was what Reid had called her when they'd found him in his apartment and he was crying over Derek's rejection.

"Yeah it's me, I'm here."

"Have you found my baby?" Derek asked anxiously.

"No, not yet," Emily said softly. "We will though," she added. At the negative answer Derek's sobbs intensified.

"Could the witness tell you what make the truck was?" Garcia asked.

"No, all they could say was that it was either Blue or Black. It was either a very dark Blue or Black," Emily informed her.

"We have 350 trucks with the partial plate I recovered that fit the description. I'm looking at their drivers licenses one-by-one, but it's gonna take sometime," Garcia said regretfully.

Looking at her watch, Emily said, "I can't believe it's been three hours since she was taken. It feels like it's been so much longer."

"I agree," Garcia said.

"Just wait and pray," Emily said echoing Hotch's words.

"Search, wait and pray," Garcia amended.

"Yep," Emily replied. She turned her attention to Derek when she noticed his sobbs left him gasping for air.

"Morgan you need to calm down. Your gonna hyperventilate or make yourself sick," Emily said.

"Gonna be..." Derek choked out. He couldn't finish his sentence but Emily knew what he was trying to say. Moving quickly she grabbed the trash can by Garcia's desk and placed it in front of him. Dropping to his knees Derek Morgan was violently ill for the second time in one day. Knealing down beside him Emily rubbed his back until the vomitting stopped. Slumping back against her he drug in a ragged breath.

"Sorry," he said shamefully.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Garcia said.

"You wanna go see Reid?" Emily asked. "I'm sure he'd be glad to see you," she added.

"Okay," Derek answered as he slowly pulled himself to his feet.

"Okay, then lets go," Emily said as she put an arm around him and let him lean on her as they walked from Garcia's office.

"I'll let you know the instant I find something," Garcia called after them.

"Okay," Emily answered as they reached the elevator and they walked in pressing the floor for the BAU.

TBC?

A/n, sorry about no Reid, but I figured Morgan needed a chance to be taken care of to. It's his daughter to, after all. Please read and review. Thanks to everyone who is adding this story to alerts or favorites and to those of you who are reviewing, a very special thank you goes out to you. So thank you!


	19. Chapter 19

"Emily," Rossi called as he saw her and Morgan walking down the hall. Emily stopped and turned to him. She was unaware that Morgan had continued walking.

"I gave the info to Garcia. She input the data into her databases and was able to narrow it down to 350 names but she still has to go through them one-by-one. She's working as fast as she can," Emily told him.

"I know she is, but it's not fast enough for everyones liking hers included. Especially for Reid and Morgan," Rossi added. Emily nodded as she scanned the hall for Morgan. She caught sight of him standing unmoving in front of the daycare. Rossi was still talking but Emily had zoned out.

"Hey are you listening to me, Prentiss?" Rossi asked.

"Huh? Oh sorry, Dave."

"It's okay, what's got you so distracted?" he questioned.

"That," she answered as she jerked her head towards Morgan.

"Damn, go take him to Reid I'll go touch base with the CSI's," Rossi instructed.

"Okay, we'll be in Hotch's office if you need me. Dave nodded as he turned to search for the CSI's. Emily walked over to Morgan and put a hand on his shoulder.

"C'mon, lets take you to Reid," she said softly. Nodding Derek slowly drug his gaze from the daycare and fell in step beside Emily once again. Putting a comforting arm around him she guided him back to the BAU and up the stairs to Hotch's office. Softly she knocked on the door.

"Come in," Hotch called. Emily opened the door and ushered Morgan inside. JJ jumped up and headed over to the duo. She pulled Morgan into a tight hug.

"Hey how you holding up?" she whispered in his ear.

"Not that good. I just want her back," he answered softly.

"I know, we all do," she assured him. Moving from her embrace he took in the office. Hotch who was sitting behind his desk gave him a small smile in greeting.

"Hey, Hotch," Morgan greeted.

"Hey Morgan," Hotch replied. Spotting Reid sitting on the couch staring at nothing Derek walked over to him and sat down beside the younger man.

Placing a hand on Spencer's shoulder, he said,

"Spence, it's Me. I'm here, baby boy," Morgan whispered. At the sound of Morgan's voice, Reid opened his mouth to speak.

"Sorry, I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. This isn't your fault, you got me?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, I just want our baby girl back. I just w-w-want her b-b-back," Spencer whispered as he began to cry. Pulling him tight against him Derek replied,

"I do to, babe. I do to." Derek could feel his own tears sliding down his cheeks to mix with Reids. Neither of them could control the sobs that escaped them as they grieved for the loss of their daughter. All they could do now was hope that she would be found and the loss would only be temporary not permanent. JJ and Emily both tried hard not cry and even Hotch had a hard time keeping his emotions in check. As he sat behind his desk going through Reid's and Morgan's case files he made a silent promise that he wouldn't stop until Savanna was returned to them safe and sound.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

After they had cried themselves out and freshened up Morgan and Reid continued working on victomology with Emily. A little over two hours had gone by when Garcia came running into the conference room breathlessly.

"I have a name!" she cried.

"Who is it?" Hotch questioned.

"Jared Ryan," she answered. "It was most likely his two goons who kidnapped Savanna or at least one of them. He has a history of violence and anger," Garcia concluded.

"Do you have a current address for this guy?" Morgan asked.

"One of the officers checked it out and it's a vacant lot, but now that they have a name and a complete license plate number that'll help with the investigation," Garcia said.

"JJ, lets have another press conference so we can let the public know this new information," Hotch instructed.

"Yes, sir," JJ said as she stood up to get the press conference going. The rest of the team combed through anything and everything that would lead to the return of Savanna. It was going to be a very long night but the faster they find Savanna, the better.

TBC?

A/n, please read and review. I'd like to thank everyone has reviewed this tory or put it on alert or favorites. So please keep the reviewing.


	20. Chapter 20

"This is Agent Jennifer Jareau of the Behavioral Analysis Unit again and I have more information to give you regarding the kidnapping of Savanna Reid-Morgan. The man we're looking for is Jared Ryan. A picture of him is on your screen. He will most likely have at least one accomplice if not two. Remember he is considered to be armed and dangerous. The unsub believes that he is in control and feels very powerful. His license plate as well as the make and model of the truck is flashing on the bottom of your screen. If you have any information please call 911 or the FBI tip line. It is very important that you do not approach him. Doing this would put you in unnecessary danger. Thank you," JJ said ending the press conference. When they reached the conference room Garcia was standing in the middle of the room holding a plate of sandwiches.

"I brought us something to eat I figured we could use it," she said as she handed each person a sandwich. Morgan opened his mouth to argue but she shook her head at him. Reluctantly he took the sandwich even though he didn't feel like eating. When she got to Reid he turned his head away and ignored her.

"You need to eat, Reid," she protested.

"Not hungry," he mumbled.

"I didn't ask if you were hungry I said you need to eat," Garcia told him.

"No!" Reid snarled. Most people would back off at his tone, but Penelope Garcia wasn't most people.

"Reid I know you're worried sick but you won't do Savanna any good if you don't eat."

"She's right, Spence," JJ threw in.

"Please, Pretty boy? Vanna's going to need us both healthy and strong when we find her," Morgan reminded him.

"I can't eat when I know this is all my fault!" Spencer shouted.

"What do you mean?" Emily questioned.

"If I had just gotten down to the daycare a few minutes earlier this wouldn't have happened," he explained.

"You don't know that. What if they took both of you? What would I do if both you and Vanna were missing, huh?" Morgan questioned tears in his eyes at the thought.

"I hadn't thought about that," Reid answered honestly.

"Reid, this is not your fault. I think these people would have taken her no matter where you were. Its better that they took her from the daycare here at Quantico. The CCTV's and the security cameras are all in good working order and allow us to do our jobs," Hotch said. Nodding because he knew they were both right Reid reached out and took the sandwich Garcia was still holding out to him.

"Thanks, Garcia," he mumbled.

"Your welcome, sweetie." They sat in a companionable silence as they took a quick break to eat and regain some of their strength before continuing the search.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

A van carrying a husband and wife and their two children pulled into the local pizza Hut ready to have some dinner.

"Mommy, can I have pepperoni pizza, please?" asked the younger child.

"We'll see," her mother told her. They were halfway across the parking lot when the sound of a crying baby reached them. It was coming from the restaurant. Some people were walking into the restaurant ahead of the family. One of the guys was carrying the crying infant.

"That baby needs a nap," commented the six-year-old.

"Maybe it does," her father replied. The eleven-year-old named Pamela took a better look at the baby and the man holding her. After she was sure of what she was seeing she stopped in her tracks causing her mother to run into her.

"What is it, Pam?" her mother asked.

"Shh, they'll hear you," she whispered.

"What do you mean what's going on?" her mom asked in confusion.

"That's that baby that's missing," Pam whispered.

"Are you sure, Pamela?" her father asked sharply.

"Yes, Daddy, I'm positive. I recognize her from the picture and the guy who is holding her is one of the bad guys," Pam rushed out. Taking a closer look her father nodded in agreement.

"What do we do, George?" questioned her mother.

"Annie, you take Pam and Ashley and find a table. I'm going to go up to the counter and pretend to ask where the bathroom is and notify the manager that they need to call the police," George told his family.

"Shouldn't we get the baby away from them?" Annie asked through tears. Placing a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder, George answered,

"No, the agent on the press conference said he was dangerous, remember?" Nodding she composed herself before continuing to walk into the pizza hut. Ignoring the group of people with the screaming baby she guided the girls to a table and helped Ashley get settled. Once he was sure his family was out of harms way George walked up to the counter.

"What can I do for you, sir?" the clerk asked.

"Where's your restroom?" he asked loud enough for most of the people nearby to hear him including the group of men with the infant.

"It's right this way, if you'll follow me, please." George smiled at her as she led him towards the men's room. Once he was sure he was a safe distance from the kidnappers he stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"I don't actually need to use the bathroom I need to talk to your manager, though," he explained.

"Why is that?" the young woman asked clearly confused.

"Because I have reason to believe that the baby at the table with those three men is the one that was kidnapped from the FBI's daycare earlier this afternoon," he explained in a harsh whisper. Her eyes widened as she unobtrusively scanned the restaurant and nodded once she'd looked at the baby.

"I'll get him right now," she told George. Five minutes later the manager was being given the same explanation that his clerk had received.

"Janette, set off the silent alarm. Then go over and see what they want to eat. It's important that you don't let them know we're on to them. Maybe ask if you can get something for the baby, but under no circumstances do you let them know we know who they are,, do you understand?"

"Yes, Jake," she replied softly.

"I'll stay at the counter so I can observe them and make sure they don't make a run for it. When you trip the silent alarm tell the police that if they come in with lights and sirens they're most likely going to scare them off," Jake advised.

"Yes, sir," she whispered as she took a deep breath then headed over to the table with the unsub at it. After taking what he thought was a long enough time to warrant a bathroom break George made his way back to his family just in time to hear the waitress who was standing by their table ask for their drink orders. He placed his as he sat down beside his wife. Annie looked at him and he gave her a slight nod in confirmation. The next 10 minutes went by in silence. Then Pam caught sight of a cop car coming around the corner.

"They're here," she whispered.

"Okay, don't draw attention to them," her mother warned. Pam nodded she just hoped the baby would be given back to her parents safe and sound.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"We've got her!" Garcia cried as she hung up the phone.

"What?" Reid asked.

"Quantico PD just called. The silent alarm was tripped at the Pizza Hut on 4th Street. The girl who called it in said that the guys who had taken Savanna were their with her," Garcia said excitedly. Everyone jumped up and ran for the parking lot.

"Wait a minute!" Hotch barked. Everyone stopped instantly.

"We need to go in soft," he instructed.

"But it's our daughter, Hotch," Morgan protested.

"Think about the situation, Morgan. If this weren't your daughter, what would you do?" Rossi asked. He knew Hotch was right.

"I'd say go in without lights and sirens so we didn't alert them," he answered.

"Exactly, so no lights or sirens, okay, people, lets move," Hotch ordered as he continued walking.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Jared Ryan?" asked a plain clothes detective.

"Yeah," the man mumbled. After receiving confirmation the officer reached around and took the baby from his arms as his partner slapped cuffs on him.

"What the hell, man?" Jared yelled.

"Shut up! Rossi growled.

"Hey there, hot stuff," he said leering at JJ.

"Don't give me another reason to shoot you," she said training her weapon between his eyes ready to shoot. His two goons jumped up from the table and started to run but were taken down by Rossi and Hotch. JJ and Emily were covering the older two agents. Morgan and Reid much to their protests were standing in the background.

"Your under arrest for the kidnapping of Savanna Reid-Morgan anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed for you," the officer said reading him his rights.

"Get them out of my sight," Hotch snarled. Nodding the officers did just that. The officer who was still holding Savanna walked over to Morgan and Reid.

"Here you go," he said handing the baby to Reid who had his arms extended. Spencer's knees buckled in relief once the baby was securely in his arms. Reaching out his own shaking arms Derek caught him as he fell.

"Here you go, sir," one of the waiters said as he placed the bench usually used for waiting for a table next to Morgan so he could ease Reid down on to it. He did just that and sat beside him wrapping both him and Savanna up in his arms.

"We have our baby girl back, Spencer," he whispered in the young genius's ear.

"I know," Spencer replied as tears of joy and releif slid down his face. Once the unsub and his goons had been taken out and put into a patrol car the rest of the team turned to the manager to find out how all this had come about.

"I'm Supervisory Special Agent In Charge Aaron Hotchner, these are agents Rossi, Jareau, Prentiss, Morgan, Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid, and technical analyst Penelope Garcia. Can you tell me what happened here?"

"Sure that man over their approached my clerk and asked her where the men's room was. As she was escorting him to it he stopped her and informed her that he needed to speak with me because he had reason to believe that the baby who was kidnapped from the Quantico Daycare was the one sitting at that table," the manager explained. My clerk confirmed his story so I had her trip the silent alarm and I kept an eye on them to ensure they didn't make a break for it," Jake explained.

"Thank you," Hotch said as he made his way over to the table where George and his family were sitting. Morgan and Reid had joined them. Savanna was now in Morgan's arms and Reid had his arm around Morgan and was brushing the side of Savanna's head.

"What's your name, sir?" Hotch asked.

"George Concannon," he introduced himself.

"Thank you for acting so quickly when you realized that the baby you saw was Savanna," Hotch said softly.

"I'm very glad to know that she's back with her parents safe and sound but the thanks really should go to my daughter Pam. She's the one who matched the baby and the kidnappers to the pictures she'd seen on tv," he admitted.

"Stand up, Pam," he told his daughter. Smiling shyly she stood up and turned to the agents.

"Your the one who realized it was Vanna?" Morgan asked.

"Yes I am, sir," she answered timmidly.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"Yes, thank you you may have saved her life," Reid added. Savanna who had stopped crying stared at Pam's sparkly necklace.

"She's beautiful," Pam complimented.

"Thank you, would you like to hold her?" Morgan asked.

"Oh, no, I couldn't," the pre-teen answered quickly.

"It's okay you can if you want to," he reassured her.

"Okay, yes I'd love to," she agreed.

"Here you go, support her head," Derek cautioned as he placed the baby into the young girls arms.

"Hi there, sweetie. Aren't you cute?" Pam smiled at the baby. Savanna cooed and reached for Pam's necklace. Laughing Pam extracted the tiny fingers from the chain. After holding her for another moment she handed her back to Morgan.

"Well I think you've answered all of our questions, thank you once again for saving Savanna," Rossi said.

"Your quite welcome, would it be possible to keep in touch with you? Maybe we could get together sometime?" George asked.

"Of course we can," Morgan said as he pulled out a business card. After writing Reid's number on the back he handed it to George. Taking out some paper George quickly wrote down their contact information.

"This is my wife Annie our daughter's Pamela and Ashley," George introduced.

"It's very nice to meet you. Hope to see you soon," Derek said as he turned with the rest of the team and made their way out of the pizza hut Savanna securely snuggled in his arms.

TBC?

A/n Please read and review.


	21. Chapter 21

The first month after Savanna's kidnapping was a hard one for Reid and Morgan. They'd been granted two weeks off and they chose to visit both Morgan's mother and sisters in Chicago and Reid's mom in Las Vegas. Both visits had gone well. Reid was relieved that when they had gone to visit his mom she had been lucid and enjoyed visiting with him and his family. The week they got back was difficult because they were forced to leave the baby at the day care for the first time since the abduction. The first day was the hardest. They'd both called or walked down to the day care as often as their work would allow them to. None of their coworkers called them out on it they could completely understand where the boys were coming from. As time went by things got easier and they slipped back into a routine. They'd been lucky to find a single woman who would stay with Savanna when they had to go away on cases. She was very nice and loved Savanna, and more importantly she checked out when Garcia had ran her name through the system.

Spencer smiled as he heard the sounds of Derek playing with their daughter as he got her dressed for the day. The baby was now seven months old and growing like crazy. Pulling himself from their warm bed Reid made his way into the nursery.

"Mornin' Derek," he greeted.

"Mornin' babe," Derek replied. Savanna turned to the sound of her daddy's voice and squealed in delight.

"Hey there, baby girl. Were you and Papa having fun?" Spencer asked as he tickled her. Her giggles filled the air making both men laugh.

"I'll get breakfast going while you finish getting her ready," Spencer offered.

"Thanks, babe, love you," Derek said giving the other man a quick kiss.

"Love you to," Spencer said returning the kiss before heading down the stairs to prepare breakfast for him and his lover.

Ten minutes later a clean and dressed Savanna and Derek made their way down the stairs to the smell of pancakes and coffee.

"MMM, pancakes," Derek murmured as he breathed in as he reached the kitchen. Spencer smiled his pancakes were always a hit and he was glad that his lover enjoyed them so much.

"I talked to Kelsea and she said that she's all ready to watch Vanna if Hotch decides we need to go to Bolder on that murder case," Derek said as he took a large bite of pancake drowned in syrup. The baby was babbling happily as she stared at Reid as he fed her her rice cereal.

"Does that taste good, baby?" he asked. Savanna kicked her feet against her high chair and waved her hands around nearly knocking the spoon out of Reid's hand causing him to splatter rice cereal on his shirt. Morgan laughed at his lover as he glanced down at his shirt then just shrugged. He'd become used to wearing the babies food from her active hands as she was being fed. After the two of them had shared a shower to conserve water of course they picked Savanna up from the pack & play she'd been playing in in their bedroom grabbed everything they'd needed for the day and headed for Quantico.

Thankfully they hadn't had to go to Bolder. The cop who'd been in contact with JJ called that morning and told them they'd manage to catch a lucky break and the murderer had been caught. The next few days past without incident. Spencer couldn't help but wonder when the next shoe would drop. Things had been going to well for him and the rest of the team as of late. Nothing had happened since Savanna's abduction. Not that he wanted something to happen, but it had been his experience that whenever everything seemed to be going perfectly was when it all inevitably fell apart. Friday afternoon came and the younger members of the team had convinced Hotch and Rossi to come out with them for dinner. Shifting Savanna in his arms Derek wrinkled his nose when he caught a whif of her diaper.

"Go ahead I'll meet you guys in the parking lot. Someone needs a diaper change," Morgan said tickling his daughter under the chin.

"Okay, see you in a minute," Emily said.

"You need any help?" Spencer questioned.

"Nah I got it," Morgan called back as he walked into the bathroom to change their little girl who had started to fuss because of the dirty diaper.

"It's nice to actually have a Friday evening off," JJ commented.

"Don't say that too loudly or your liable to jinks it," Rossi cautioned.

"He's right," Garcia agreed.

"Maybe I'll be able to see Jack after all this weekend," Hotch commented.

"Yeah and I'll get to spend time with Henry," JJ said happily. Just as they reached the parking lot Reid's phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Reid," he answered. He appeared to be listening to whatever the person on the other end of the phone was saying because after his greeting he hadn't said anything else. All of a sudden the color drained from the young geniuses face and he dropped to his knees his phone hitting the ground with a clatter.

"Reid?" Rossi asked gently. JJ moved forward and dropped down beside her friend. She could see he was in shock. His eyes appeared to be unfocused.

"Someone get morgan now!" she ordered.

"I'm on it," Garcia said hurrying for the building. Emily could hear someone calling from the phone Reid had dropped on the ground. Scooping it up she put it to her ear.

"This is Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss, who is this?"

"My name is Janette Daily and I'm a nurse at the sanitarium where Spencer's mother has been institutionalized. I was calling him to notify him that his mother has died as of a few minutes ago," she explained softly.

"Thank you for calling , ma'am. Someone from our team will get in contact with you soon," Emily said abruptly.

"Okay, talk to you soon, Agent Prentiss," the young woman answered as she hung up. Emily's eyes were wide when she hung up the phone. Emily's eyes traveled to Reid and her heart sank for what he was going through.

"Em?" Rossi called. Looking up she noticed everyone's eyes on her, well everyone accept for Reid who was still staring vacantly in front of him.

"Reid's mom just died a few minutes ago," she mouthed. JJ gasped and clapped a hand over her mouth trying to hold back tears. Both Hotch and Rossi shared an expression of sadness as they looked down at their youngest team member.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Garcia ran into the building scanning the hallway for her chocolate adonis. She spotted him as he was walking out of the bathroom a much happier Savanna cradled in his arms. Quickly she ran over to him and gently took the baby from him.

"What is it, Mama? What's wrong?" Derek asked when he caught sight of her face.

"It's Reid, come with me!" she ordered as she turned and ran back outside careful to remember she was carrying the baby. Derek took off running at her explanation. The others looked up as they tore out of the building and ran across the parking lot.

"Spencer, baby? What's the matter?" Derek asked as he dropped to his knees beside his lover. JJ moved back to give him some room.

"S-s-she's gone, she's dead," Spencer said in a monotone voice.

"Who's gone, Spencer?" Derek asked.

"M-m-my… my…," Spencer broke off to overwhelmed with his grief to finish his sentence. Tears started falling down his face. Reaching out Derek gathered his lover into his arms and began rocking back and forth.

"Does anyone know what's going on?" he questioned softly.

"He got a call from one of the nurse's at the sanitarium where his mother was to tell him she'd died a few minutes ago," Hotch answered. Morgan could feel the air leaving his lungs. He felt like he'd been punched in the stomach. He'd gotten close with Dianna Reid in the week they'd been in Vegas and he could see where Reid got his love for reading.

"I told her someone from the team would contact them soon," Emily added.

"Okay, I need to make airline reservations then call Kelsey and see if she can watch Vanna and pack stuff for Spencer and I and..." Derek broke off as the full weight of the situation hit him and his shoulders slumped as a few tears slid down his cheeks. Simultaneously JJ and Garcia wrapped their arms around both men. After a moment Derek forced himself to regain his composure, his lover needed him now.

While the girls were comforting Morgan and Reid Hotch was on his phone. Snapping it shut he turned to Morgan.

"We've got a flite out tonight at 9:00. I figured that would be enough time for everyone to get things packed and get to the airport.

"We?" Spencer repeated softly. He'd stopped crying enough to speak.

"Yes, we're family and none of us would ever dream of letting the two of you go through this alone," Hotch said.

"But what about your weekend with Jack and what about your weekend with Henry?" Reid asked addressing Hotch and JJ.

"Jack will understand," Hotch answered.

"As much as I want to be with Henry Will has it under control. You two need me now," JJ said.

"Besides if we're all their you have plenty of babysitters for Savanna so you don't have to leave her," Rossi added.

"Thanks I really didn't want to leave her behind I think she'll help me get through this," Reid admitted.

"Okay, everyone get going. We'll meet at the airport at 8:00," Hotch instructed.

"Do you want me to contact the sanitarium?" Emily asked.

"Yes, please," Spencer answered numbly.

"No problem, I just need the number." Nodding Spencer gave it to her and she began dialing.

"Hi, my name is Agent Emily Prentiss and I just spoke with a Janette Daily regarding the death of Dianna Reid. I was calling to inform her that her son and the rest of our team will be there by late this evening."

"I will tell her, Agent Prentiss. Dr. Reid can come see her tonight before we send her to the funeral home so he can also collect her personal affects and such," the other woman said.

"Thank I will see you later this evening," Emily responded.

"See you then," the secretary who had answered the phone said hanging up.

"That's all taken care of. She said you can go see your mother tonight at the sanitarium before they send her to the funeral home tomorrow. She also said you can clean out her room and take anything you want," Emily told him. Spencer nodded mutely as he with Derek's help climbed unsteadily to his feet and began making his way to their SUV. Garcia hurried over and safely buckled Savanna into her car seat. Then she turned to the two men.

"Morgan, are you able to drive?" she asked in concern.

"Yeah I am," he answered honestly. Nodding she pulled both of them in for a hug before heading for Esther and climbing in. The others gave both men hugs as well before heading for their own cars promising to meet at the airport at the designated time.

TBC?

A/n, I know some happy chapters would be nice, but this was the plan I've had all along. I promise happy chapters will come soon. Please read and review. I also want to plug a couple of things. I've posted the first several chapters of a new story I'm writing. It's a CSI Miami story and is called the building blocks of love. Please read it and review it, thank you!


	22. Chapter 22

A/n I'm skipping Dianna's funeral I figured the boys deserved some happiness. BTW yall have AshlynnElizabeth to thank for this chapter. Her review pushed me to get it out to you tonight. Forgive any errors I'm tired and have a slight headache. Oh, please go to the cmfanficawards community on livejournal and nominate your favorite cm fics/authors from 2009.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The happy squeals and babbling from Savanna who was playing on the floor mingled with the tv as Spencer and Derek sat relaxing on the couch. Derek was about to get up and get himself another drink when Spencer stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"What is it, Spence?"

"Look," Spencer whispered pointing at the eight-month-old on the floor. Derek looked down and noticed that Savanna was on her stomach and positioning herself as if she intended to crawl. They thought she'd crawl a few times this week but she chose to roll over instead. Slowly she moved her left hand then her right knee then her right hand her left knee.

"She's crawling," Derek said in awe. She crawled the foot or so to where her parents sat and reached out pulling on Spencer's pant leg. Reaching down Spencer swung the baby into his arms and planted a loud smacking kiss on her cheek.

"My turn," Derek said as he placed the camera he'd picked up off the coffee table to capture the moment and reached for the baby girl.

"I'm so proud of you, baby girl. You crawled soon you'll be walkin then runnin," Derek boasted. Panic crossed Reid's face.

"We have to child proof the house!" he cried.

"Relax we've already done most of that for the home study when we first adopted her, remember? Now we just have to child proof the cabinets' and we'll be fine," Derek assured him. Nodding Spencer smiled and placed their daught back on the floor. Standing Derek moved a few feet from the house.

"Come to Papa, come crawl to Papa," Derek crooned. The rest of the evening was spent watching their daughter crawl. It was a perfect way to spend the evening in their minds.

TBC?

A/n, once again sorry for the shortness but I'm really not feeling well but wanted to make sure I got this out because I promised AshlynnElizabeth I would. Please R/R.


	23. Chapter 23

"Thanks for watching her. We love her, but we really need a night out," Morgan said as he and Spencer dropped Savanna off at Hotch and Emily's. The two of them had volunteered to keep the baby for the night.

"

It's no problem, we love having her," Emily told them.

"Watch her closely, she's crawling everywhere," Spencer advised tickling the nine month old.

"I've had a baby before," Hotch reminded the other man. Reid blushed in embarrassment but nodded.

"We should get going, Pretty Boy," Morgan said touching Reid's arm.

"Okay, bye, Savanna, Papa and I love you very much," Reid said kissing the babies cheek. Repeating his action Morgan then grabbed his husband's hand and pulled him out the front door of Emily and Hotch's house and back to their car.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The music pulsed through them as they entered one of their favorite clubs. The two men headed for the bar and each ordered a beer. After getting their beer they settled at a table and watched the people on the dance floor.

"I love you," Morgan said leaning over and kissing Spencer square on the lips.

"Love you to, Der," he responded kissing the older man back with equal passion. Finally the beat changed to a slow song and Derek held out his hand.

"May I have this dance, Pretty Boy?"

"Sure," Spencer agreed readily. Pulling him to his feet, Derek easily pulled Spencer into his arms and guided him out on the dance floor. They moved together fluidly. If he hadn't seen it with his own two eyes Derek would be surprised at how well Spencer could dance.

"Where did you learn to dance so well, babe?" Morgan asked into his husband's ear.

"I took lessons in college. This girl invited me to a college dance and I didn't want to embarrass her so I took lessons," he explained.

"Well I'd say you learned very well," Derek complimented.

"Thank you," Spencer said ducking his head. The two men continued to dance through several more songs until they were tired and decided to get a beer and sit for a bit. While drinking their beer the two of them would alternate between making out with each other and watching the other dancers. Shifting to the edge of the booth Derek stood up.

"I'm goin' to the bathroom, be back," he told Spencer kissing him quickly as he headed across the dance floor to the hall off to the right of the bar.

"Spencer Reid, is that you?" a male voice greeted. Turning his head Spencer's eyes widened at who was standing next to his and Derek's table. It was Brad Camden an ex-boyfriend of his.

"Yeah it's me, how are you Brad?"

"I'm doing okay, where's the man your with?"

"He's gone to the men's room," Spencer answered.

"So you won't mind if I sit donw for a moment?" Brad invited.

"Well no, I guess not," Spencer answered reluctantly.

"Great," Brad said settling into the booth. "It's so good to see you," he said in a seductive whisper.

"Um, it's good to see you to," Spencer stammered.

"Your so cute when you stammer. I've always found your shyness very hot," Brad said. While he was talking he had begun leaning in towards Spencer. As he finished his sentence he crashed his lips against a shocked Spencer's. Unfortunately that just happened to be the moment Derek walked back from the bathroom and came into view of their table.

TBC?

A/n, read and review if you want to know what happens.


	24. Chapter 24

"What the hell?" Morgan cried in outrage and hurt. The sound of Derek's voice snapped Reid out of his haze and he jerked back away from Brad.

"It's not what it looks like," Reid protested.

"Save it, Reid!" Derek shouted.

"But, Derek," Spencer pleaded.

"Just fuckin save it!" Derek shouted as he reached for his hand yanking off his wedding band and throwing it at a shell shocked and shaken Spencer before stalking out of the club tears blinding him.

"So where were we, baby?" Brad crooned reaching for Spencer.

"Get the hell away from me. I have to go save my marriage."

"But…"Brad argued.

"No, I don't ever want to see you again. Because of you, I may have just lost the best thing that's ever happened to me," Spencer snarled as he picked up Derek's wedding ring and slipped it into his pocket. In an uncharacteristic show of strength he shoved the other man out of the booth and ran after his lover. A curse left his mouth when he noticed that Morgan's car was long gone. So not only had his husband left hurt and angry Spencer was now stranded at the club. Thinking for a moment he came to a decision. Pulling his phone from his pocket he pressed speed dial 3 and put it to his ear listening to it ring. He could feel the tears gathering in his eyes and start to fall down his face. The first sob left his mouth just as his call was answered.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Jareau," answered the media liaison.

"JJ?" responded a shaking tear-filled voice. Frowning JJ checked her caller ID.

"Spence? What's wrong, sweetie?" she questioned.

"I messed up, JJ. I messed up big time."

"What do you mean you messed up? Where's Morgan?" she wondered.

"I don't know," Spencer said on a sob.

"I thought you guys were going out tonight," the blond stated.

"We did, I'm still at the club but he stormed off right after he threw his wedding ring at me," Spencer explained. JJ gasped at that. What in the world happened that could have caused that kind of reaction from Morgan?

"Which club did you go to?" JJ asked. While she'd been talking she was bundling up Henry and heading for her car. Will was working so it was just her and Henry.

"Mystic," Spencer replied.

"Stay put, I'm on my way," JJ told him.

"Okay," he answered hanging up and sliding to the ground putting his back to the wall and pulling his knees to his chest. Fifteen minutes later JJ pulled up in front of the club and jumped out. Running over to her friend and surrogate brother she helped him to his feet and hugged him before pulling him to the car. Walking back over to the drivers' side she climbed in and began to drive to her house. She knew it would be pointless to try and get anything out of Spencer until they were at her house where Spencer felt safe and comfortable.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Derek?" Garcia asked incredulously when she opened her door to an angry and tearful Morgan. Ignoring her he pushed passed her heading straight for her kitchen. Automatically he walked over to the freezer and pulled out the container of Butter pecan ice cream, grabbed a spoon and the bag of Oreos off the counter and shuffled back to the couch. Collapsing on it when he reached it he began eating the ice cream. She could see his hands were violently shaking.

"What's wrong Derek? Your eating your "My worlds ending comfort food." You don't eat Oreos and Butter Pecan ice cream unless something's horribly wrong," Garcia commented.

"It is," Morgan answered bitterly.

"What do you mean it is?" Garcia wondered in bewilderment.

"My world is ending," he explained lifting his left hand to scoop another bite of ice cream into his mouth. Noticing his bare ring finger Garcia reached for his hand removing the spoon in the process.

"Where's your ring? More importantly, where's Reid?" the technical analyst inquired.

"I threw it at him, and I don't know where he is, and frankly I don't care," Derek answered sullenly.

"You threw it at him?" she repeated.

"Yeah," he responded.

"You guys went out to Mystic tonight, didn't you?" she clarified.

"Yeah, and that's when I found out he w-w-was…" Derek broke off to angry and hurt to finish his explanation.

"He was what?" Garcia prompted.

"He was cheating on me with another man. He was kissing him, Pen," Derek sobbed. "I saw them together when I came back from the bathroom.

"Oh, Derek, I'm sure it's just all a giant misunderstanding. Reid loves you and Savanna more than anyone or anything else in the world. I'm sure there's a logical explanation for the kiss. He wouldn't ever willingly kiss someone. He knows he has way to much to lose," she soothed.

"Well he did kiss someone else," he argued crying harder. Sighing Garcia pulled him into her arms guiding his head to her breast as he wept.

"Then he threw his ring at me and stormed off. I tried to explain but he didn't give me a chance. I didn't kiss Brad, he kissed me. You have to believe me, JJ. He and I dated along time ago. I love Derek and no one else," Spencer said firmly.

"I believe you, honey. We'll fix this," she vowed. Henry cried from where he was sitting in his swing. Looking at the baby JJ could see that he was rubbing his eyes.

"Looks like it's someone's bedtime," she said.

"Can I put him to bed, please?" Reid requested. He wanted a few minutes to sort out his thoughts and escape putting Henry to bed would give him that opportunity.

"Sure go ahead," JJ replied squeezing his hand as he got up off the couch.

"Let's put you to bed, kiddo," he said lifting the baby from his swing and heading for the nursery.

The moment she heard the door to Henry's nursery close JJ picked up her phone and dialed Garcia. Morgan was still crying when Garcia's phone rang. The hand that wasn't running over Derek's head and back to comfort him reached for the phone.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Pen, it's JJ, we have a major problem. Half the dynamic duo is with me and he's a mess. He says he messed up and Derek threw his ring at him and stormed out of mystic. Apparently Derek saw him kissing another guy and went ballistic. He says that the guy was an ex-boyfriend and that he came on to Reid and not the other way around. The feelings weren't reciprocated on Reid's part," JJ finished out of breath.

"Jayje, breathe," Garcia instructed. Nodding JJ took in a deep breath. "He's with me," Garcia informed the other woman.

"At least he's somewhere safe, this is probably a stupid question, but, how is he?" JJ wanted to know.

"He went straight for the ice cream and oreos," Garcia answered.

"His my world is ending comfort food," JJ commented. "He hasn't eaten that since Hankle had Spence," she added.

"Yeah he's stopped eating for the moment, now he's cryin' his eyes out," Garcia said sadly.

"What a mess," JJ said on a sigh.

"MMM hmm, how do we fix this one?" Garcia questioned.

"I don't know, Pen, I don't know. Part of me things we should ask Em and Hotch if they can keep Savanna tomorrow and tomorrow night. Even if they talk tomorrow and work it out they need a night to reconnect," JJ voiced.

"Assuming they will be able to talk to each other," Garcia responded.

"Spence wants to talk to Morgan, but he's scared, Garcia. He's afraid of being rejected again."

"Tonight we take care of them then we find a way to try and get them together tomorrow and hope they can sort this out," Garcia thought out loud.

"Yeah sounds good to me. I'll call and explain the situation to Em and Hotch," JJ offered.

"Thanks, JJ, I'll let you go for now. Keep in touch tonight if anything happens," she requested.

"You do the same," the media liaison replied.

"I will, I'll call you in the morning and we'll working on putting the BAU's number 1 couple back together," Garcia said with a smile.

"Okay, talk to you then," JJ said hanging up her phone and heading for the nursery to check on her son and his godfather. At Garcia's house she hung up and turned to find that Morgan had cried himself to sleep. Reaching for a blanket, she covered Derek with it before turning off the light and heading for her own bed.

TBC?

A/n, please read and review. Also, I'm looking for a story. It's in the CM fandom and includes a character named Maggie. She's a detective and one of my favorite quotes is when Rossi tells her to either kick or kiss Reid he doesn't mind which but do one or the other. I would be very greatful if someone could help me find this story.


	25. Chapter 25

"He threw his wedding ring at him?" Emily asked incredulously.

"Yeah, Reid's got it clutched in his hand and won't let it go," JJ answered.

"But Morgan has to know that Spencer would never kiss another man and destroy their marriage," the brunette replied. Hotch's eyes widened when he heard Emily's comment. Placing one hand on his girlfriends arm he raised his other hand in the universal time out gesture.

"Hold on, JJ, I need to explain this to Hotch."

"Okay," JJ told her. Turning to Hotch, Emily relayed what JJ had told her. Reaching for Emily's phone he put it on speaker.

"They're both safe and sound right? Neither of them is wandering around possibly drunk and angry are they?" Hotch questioned.

"Reid's here and Morgan's at Garcia's," JJ assured her boss.

"We'll keep Savanna as long as we need to. Jack loves having a playmate and he enjoys helping take care of her," Hotch said into the phone.

"That's good, I'm hoping they'll work this out tomorrow, but I don't know. Reid wants to sort this all out, and I'm sure Morgan does to, but…" JJ broke off leaving the sentence unfinished.

"Morgan's stubborn and won't let go of his anger very easily," Emily finished.

"I hope they can still work together even if this doesn't get sorted out right away," Hotch interjected.

"They will, they're both professionals. I wouldn't put them together on an assignment, though," Emily advised.

"No, if they're still at odds on Monday I'll make sure that any cases we work they aren't required to be alone with each other," he answered.

"Poor Savanna, she's the inocent one in all of this," Emily lamented. The other two murmured in agreement.

"All we can do is keep things as normal for her as possible," Hotch replied gently kissing the top of Emily's head.

"MMM, Hotch's right. I guess I should let you two go for now. I'll keep you posted," JJ promised.

"You do that, and let us know if we can do anything," Emily instructed.

"I will," the media liaison answered just before she hung up. Getting off the couch JJ took one last look in her spare bedroom at a fitfully sleeping Reid. She could see that Morgan's wedding ring was still clutched in his hand, and tears still slid slowly down his face. Placing a kiss on his forehead she made her way slowly to her own bedroom her heart breaking even more for her two friends and the mess they'd found themselves in.

TBC?

A/n, please read and review.


	26. Chapter 26

A week had gone by since the fight between Morgan and Reid. No resolution had been established. Reid had tried to talk to Morgan a number of times, but Morgan's stubbornness was causing him to not want to listen and give Reid the cold shoulder. Both JJ and Garcia had tried to explain to him that it was all a misunderstanding but he wouldn't hear it. The appearance of Brad twice at the BAU didn't help. He showed up once with flowers and once with chocolates. Neither time went well. Both times resulted in Reid throwing his purchases back at Brad then trying to talk to Morgan resulting in Morgan stalking off leaving Reid in tears. They did manage to remain coolly professional on the job as Emily had predicted they would. Both of them were so caught up in their grief that they unintentionally neglected their daughter. Both guys spent time with Savanna, but they weren't devoting as much time and love to her as they usually did. One of them would pick her up from Hotch and Emily's for a few hours then take her back. They would always call to make sure they didn't run into the other one at any costs. Neither of them could bare to stay in their house so they stayed where they'd ended up that first night.

Hotch heaved a deep sigh when he walked through the bullpen after dropping Savanna off at the daycare Friday morning exactly a week after the fight that was slowly tearing their family apart. As he walked to his office he took one last look around the bullpen. His frown deepened when he noticed how far across the room Morgan and Reid were sitting from each other. Entering his office he made a decision. Walking over to his computer he began composing an email.

From: .gov

Date: Fri, Feb 5, 2010, 8:05 A.M

To: .gov ;.gov; .gov; .gov

Subject: (classified) Morgan and Reid Intervention needed mine and Emily's house tonight

Hi everyone, I've had it with the two of them not working this out. They're hurting, Savanna's hurting, and so are we. So, Garcia, get Morgan to my house tonight at 7:05. JJ get Reid to my house at 7:00. We're going to find a way to fix this, even if we have to lock them in a room and refuse to let them out until they do. Rossi, get to our house at 6:30 and we'll set up a game plan. Respond if you have questions, if not see you tonight.

Hotch

After reading the email once again he clicked send and turned to the paperwork on his desk. He'd give them a chance to read the email before going out to greet his team. Some of the tension eased from Hotch's shoulders when he got affirmative reply's from everyone. They all agreed that something needed to be done, and it needed to be done now.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Why are we going to Hotch and Emily's?" Reid whined for the hundredth time in five minutes.

"Because it's not healthy to stay cooped up and besides Emily and Hotch wanted to see Henry. Besides, don't you wanna see Vanna Bug?" she prompted.

"Yeah, you made sure M-Morgan wouldn't be there right?" Reid asked his voice cracking on his husband's name. The blonde nodded only feeling slightly guilty about lying to her best friend about Morgan not being there. Five minutes later the little group arrived at the Hotch/Prentiss home.

"Hey, JJ, Reid," Emily greeted her two friends. Reaching out a hand she tickled Henry who was staring at her from Spencer's arms.

"Hey, Em," Reid murmured forcing a smile that looked only remotely like one.

"You can take Henry to Jack's room. He and Savanna are playing in their," Hotch said walking up to the group. Nodding Reid walked down the hall and into Jack's room greeting his daughter and Jack.

"I hope like hell this works," Rossi said quietly.

"Me to, Rossi, me to. If they split I can guarantee we'll lose at least one of them," JJ interjected. Emily caught headlights as a car came around the corner.

"They're here," she said just as Garcia and Morgan pulled into the driveway.

"Here goes," Hotch said under his breath.

Meanwhile with Garcia and Morgan, Garcia sighed as she was having a similar conversation with Morgan that JJ was having with Reid. Looking over at the man sitting in her passenger seat she glared at him.

"What?" he asked irritably.

"Why are you sulking?" she threw back.

"I'm not sulking," he protested.

"Yes you are, stop it, Jack wants to see you and I know that your baby girl is missin' her papa," Garcia argued. Looking slightly shameful Derek nodded.

"You made sure he won't be there?" Morgan confirmed.

"Yes I did, but Derek, you really need to talk this out. Give him a chance to explain. Morgan turned away ignoring her. He knew she was right, but he wasn't quite ready to let go of his anger and hurt to hear what Reid had to say.

"Henry's settled in Jack's ro…" Spencer broke off when he caught sight of Morgan standing in the foyer. Simultaneously both guys attempted to run but were stopped. Garcia came up from behind Morgan and Rossi appeared in front of him dragging him to a chair in the living room while JJ and Hotch grabbed Reid. Emily stood in-between the chairs just in case.

"Sit," all three women demanded at the same time. Reluctantly they listened and sat in the chairs they were standing next to.

"I thought you said he wasn't going to be here," Reid and Morgan said to JJ and Garcia in unison.

"We lied, but it was for your own good," Garcia answered stonily.

"What's going on?" Morgan demanded icily.

"This is an intervention," Hotch answered.

"This fight has gone on long enough. Normally we wouldn't interfere but it's not just you two who are affected. It's affecting the team, and your child. So something's got to give. You two are going to talk this out right now," he told them in his best unit chief voice.

"Neither of you is leaving until you've talked this out. None of us will let you," Emily added. The two men stared at each other waiting for one to start talking but neither of them seemed to be able to.

"Spence, why don't you start," JJ instructed.

"I wasn't cheating on you, I swear," Spencer said.

"Uh-huh like I haven't heard that one before," Morgan retalliated.

"I. wasn't. cheating. On. You.! He approached me, he sat down next to me, and he kissed me! All I did was say it was okay that he sit next to me," Reid explained.

"Why cause you wanted to put the moves on him?" Morgan said purposefully bating him.

"I was stunned and surprised to see him their. I was just being polite. I love you and only you. Your my husband for fuck sake, or at least I thought you were," Reid said choking on his words.

"So why didn't you pull back when he kissed you?" Morgan asked also choking on his words.

"I was stunned. I didn't expect him to kiss me. When he kissed me I froze. I couldn't move and that was when you walked around the corner. I tried to explain all this to you that night but you threw your ring at me and stormed off before I could tell you."

"What the hell else am I supposed to think when I see my husband kissing another man. All I could feel was my heart being shattered into a million pieces," Morgan said.

"And mine wasn't?" Reid retorted.

"I thought you loved me but then I saw you in his arms and you were kissing him and it killed me," Morgan admitted. At that point Spencer's control snapped and he launched himself at Morgan.

"If I didn't love you I wouldn't have clutched your wedding ring in my hand for the last week. If I didn't love you I wouldn't have cried myself to sleep every night for the last week. If I didn't love you I wouldn't have done everything to avoid you so I didn't have to make it more awkward. If I didn't love you I wouldn't have gone after you that night, and if I didn't love you I would have chose to use dilaudid instead I went to ameeting last night instead and do you know why damn it? Because I fuckin love you!" Reid shouted getting in Morgan's face. A quiet sob came from JJ's lips.

"So that's where you went last night," she breathed. Nodding Reid turned to her.

"Yeah I saw my world ending right in front of me so I didn't see any reason to live," he admitted staring at JJ.

"Your my reason for living and you took that away when you threw your ring at me!" he yelled at the top of his lungs swinging his arm back and connecting solidly with Morgan's jaw. A loud frightened cry came from Jack's room causing everyone to instantly freeze. Jack appeared in the doorway carrying a sobbing Savanna Henry toddling behind him.

"She was sleeping until you yelled and scared her awake. You should be ashamed of yourselves," he scolded glaring at Reid and Morgan. Both men made a move to go to their daughter but Emily stopped them. Turning so fast she nearly came out of her shoes she spoke.

"No, neither of you are in any condition to take care of her right now. She's the only inocent one in all of this. I refuse to let her be hurt anymore by this than she already is. She's staying here until you two can straighten this out," Emily said forcefully as she gently lifted the baby into her arms. The sight of their baby daughter staring at them with wide frightened eyes seemed to be the push they both needed and both men simultaneously moved towards each other meeting in an embrace that spoke louder than any words ever could. They clung to each other crying and kissing. Between kisses they were both apologizing profusely. Pulling back Reid reached into his pocket and pulled something out.

"I t-t-think this belongs to you," he said on a sob as he held out Derek's ring.

"P-p-put it on me, Pretty boy?" Morgan whispered sobbing openly.

"Of course," Reid answered with the first real smile everyone had seen in a week. Slowly he reached out and slid the ring on Derek's finger. Once it was back where it belonged he leaned down and placed a kiss where it rested on his finger.

"Let's go home," Morgan whispered into Reid's ear.

"Okay, but how? Neither of us drove here."

"I told Kelsey where your spare set of keys were and she followed me over here with your car just before you got here," Rossi said addressing morgan. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the keys and handed them to Morgan. Both guys nodded as they moved towards the front door. Both of them stopped in front of Emily to gently kiss their little girl.

"We'll be back tomorrow to get her," Reid said.

"Okay, but let us know if we need to keep her until Sunday," Hotch offered.

"We will, and hey guys?" Morgan called just as he opened the door.

"Yeah?" Hotch answered.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome," they answered in unison watching the couple walk down the driveway arm-in-arm just like it should be.

TBC?

A/n, please read and review. Also, I'm looking for a particular story, read my profile for more information.


	27. Chapter 27

The entire ride home they made sure that at least some part of their body was touching each other. They'd lost so much from being apart a week. They had to make up for lost time. The moment they were in the house with the door shut they were in each others arms and they were kissing for all they were worth. Hands touched every part they could reached as their mouths explored drawing moans and whimpers.

"I love you so much, Derek," Spencer moaned into his mouth.

"I love you to, Spencer," he responded. "I know we need to talk, but, I need you so much right now!" Morgan growled pulling Reid tightly against him grinding their erections together.

"Yes!" Reid cried as sensation flooded him.

"Bedroom, now," Spencer demanded as his mouth traveled to Derek's neck and began licking and biting. Nodding as he was to aroused to speak Derek grabbed Spencer's hand and dragged him up the stairs. In no time they were both naked and on the bed. Smiling devilishly Morgan pushed Reid on to his back and hovered over him.

"Your mine, all mine," he whispered as he allowed one finger to slip into Reid's hot channel.

"I'm yours," Spencer breathed as he pushed down on Morgan's finger. He continued to prepare his lover until Reid was writhing on the bed begging for it.

"Morgan, please," he whimpered.

"Tell me what you want, pretty boy."

"I want you," Spencer ground out.

"Then that's what you get," Morgan said as he prepared himself before sliding in to Reid's welcoming heat. Both men moaned ad the sensation. Stilling for a moment he allowed Reid to get used to the feeling of him inside him. After a moment Reid shifted giving Morgan the hint to move. The pace that was set was a brutal one. Neither of them would last long but that was okay. It had been over a week.

"Come for me, baby," Derek demanded.

"Yes! Yes! Oh fuck yes, Derek!" Spencer shouted as his orgasm ripped through him covering their stomach's in his come. The contracting of Reid's inner muscles pulled Morgan's orgasm from him. He came, screaming Reid's name. Unable to hold himself up, Morgan collapsed on top of Reid. He shifted so Reid was lying against his chest not underneath him. He attempted to pull out of Reid but was held in place by Reid's arms. That was when he felt the wetness on his chest. Looking down he saw Reid's eyes swimming with tears. Once again he attempted to pull out so he could move to see Reid better but he was stopped once again.

"No," Reid choked out.

"Pretty boy?" Derek questioned.

"I want to feel you in me and on me. I want to feel you all over me. I want to feel you completely so I know this is real and that I'm not going to lose you," Spencer explained through his tears.

"Look at me, baby boy," Derek requested tilting Spencer's face up. His heart was torn in two when he saw the fear and devastation in his husband's eyes.

"You'll never lose me. I'm so so so sorry that I didn't give you a chance to explain. I was so screwed up when I thought you were cheating on me and that I would lose you. I didn't want to listen to your explanation because I thought it would be that you didn't want to be with me anymore. I know that isn't true now, but I didn't know that then," Derek explained as tears gathered in his own eyes.

"I would never cheat on you or leave you. You and Savanna are my world," Spencer reminded him.

"I know that. Now tell me what I can do to take those tears and that devastation and fear from your eyes. I'll do anything, Spencer," Derek vowed.

"Love me, and never let me go. Never leave me, promise me you'll never leave me," Spencer whispered.

"I promise, I. will. Never. Leave. You. Spencer. Michael. Reid-Morgan. Never ever," Derek swore punctuating each word with a kiss.

"Now it's my turn to show my husband just how much I love him," Reid said seductively as he reversed their positions. The rest of the night was spent with them taking turns making love to each other. They fell into an exhausted but satisfied sleep at around 2:00 in the morning. All was right with their world once again.

TBC?

A/n, please read and review! Also, I am looking for a story in the Criminal Minds fandom. Please look at my profile to find out more information.


	28. Chapter 28

A/n, this is the last chapter in this story, but I plan to continue this little series. I love this little family and have plans for extending it, so look for the second story in this series to be posted either later this evening or tomorrow. Enjoy reading, and please review! ---------------

"Savanna Reid-Morgan put that down," Derek gently scolded his two-year-old daughter. She was holding a lighter he and Spencer used to light candles.

"No, Papa," she cried as she took off across the living room. Moving quickly Derek reached his daughter and took the lighter from her hands. Her face crumbled and she started to cry as she dropped to the floor.

"I was jus's pwayin wif it," she whined.

"We don't play with lighters. They're dangerous and can hurt little girls, do you understand?" Nodding Savanna sniffled as she looked up at her father.

"Wuv you, Papa."

"I love you to, kiddo," Derek said picking her up and kissing her. Placing her on the ground he patted her bottom as he spoke. "Why don't you go play, Daddy's almost done making lunch. Beaming at her father the toddler scampered off to her room to play with her toys. -----------

Walking into the kitchen, Derek slipped his arms around Spencer's waist and placed a kiss on the back of his neck.

"Hey, baby boy," he greeted.

"Hey, what did Vanna do now? I heard you two in the living room.

"She was playing with the lighter and she threw a fit when I told her to give it to me," Derek explained.

"Ah the joys of the 'Terrible Twos'," Spencer muttered.

"MMM, yeah," Derek agreed.

"Lunch is ready, call Savanna, will you?" Spencer requested as he put the plates of grilled cheese and carrot sticks on the table.

"Vanna Bug, time for lunch," Derek called into the hallway. A moment later both men heard the sound of running footsteps and the little girl came running into the kitchen.

"I hungy, Daddy. Hungy, hungy, hungy," she repeated rubbing her stomach.

"Well, let's wash your hands then we'll fix that, how does that sound?" Spencer asked helping her climb up on the stool placed in front of the kitchen sink so she could wash her hands. Turning the water on he set it so it was warm, but not to hot then he squirted some soap on his daughters' hands. "We have to sing the clean hands song," he reminded her. They began singing. "Top and bottom, top and bottom in-between in-between, all around your fingers, all around your fingers, makes them clean." Walking over to the table Spencer helped her climb into her seat and get settled in her booster seat.

"Do you want juice or milk, sweetheart?" Derek asked.

"Milk, pease." Nodding Derek filled a sippy cup with milk and after screwing on the spill-proof top he placed it in front of his daughter before settling down with his own lunch. Lunch was going well until Spencer noticed that Savanna hadn't eaten any of her carrots.

"Eat your carrots, Savanna," he reminded.

"No," she answered.

"Eat your carrots," Spencer repeated.

"No, yucky, wan cookie," she whined.

"No cookies until you eat your carrots," Derek added in.

"Wan cookie!" she shouted.

"Savanna, don't shout," Derek told her.

"If you eat your carrots, I'll give you a cookie, but if you don't eat them you don't get a cookie," Spencer explained.

"I wan a cookie!" the toddler yelled as she pushed her plate so hard it fell off the table and hit the floor. She chose that moment to burst into angry tears.

"Savanna Grace Reid-Morgan! We don't throw our food on the floor, you've just earned a time out, young lady," Spencer said getting up from the table and walking over to his daughter and lifting her from her chair.

"No, Daddy, I wan a cookie!" she shouted as she kicked and squirmed trying to get out of her father's arms. Spencer winced as one of her arms flailed and hit him in the face.

"Savanna, that's enough, listen to your father, we don't yell or hit people," Derek scolded as he started picking up the discarded carrots.

"Mean Daddy, mean, papa," the toddler cried as her father carried her over to her pink time out chair in the corner of the living room and placed the child in it turning the chair to face the wall.

"You'll sit there and think about why we don't throw food on the floor and why hitting is wrong. Don't get up until I say so," Spencer said.

"I be good," she whimpered.

"Nope, too late, stay put," Spencer said walking away and rejoining his husband at the table.

"She'll grow out of this, right?" Spencer asked dropping his head into his hands.

"Yes she will," Derek said reassuringly. They continued to eat the sobs and sniffling of their daughter drifting over to them. After two minutes they got up from the table and made their way over to the little girl. Turning her chair towards them, Derek spoke.

"Do you know why your in time out?" he asked.

"Cause I throwed my carrots on the floor and I hitted Daddy," she answered.

"And do we throw our food on the floor or hit people?" Derek questioned. Savanna shook her head.

"Are you ready to be a good girl and eat carrots?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, can I get up?" she asked.

"Yes, but apologize to your Daddy and I first," Derek instructed.

"I sorry, Daddy, Papa." As she was speaking she held out her arms for a hug which both men happily gave her.

"Okay, time out is over," Spencer announced as he lifted her from the chair and placed her at the table with fresh carrot sticks. -------------

The rest of the day went by uneventfully and it was finally time to put Savanna to bed. Once the little girl was tucked in and sleeping soundly Spencer and Derek made their way to their bedroom and settled into bed.

"I can't believe she's already two years old," Spencer said wistfully.

"I know it seems just like yesterday we were bringing her home," Derek answered. "I want another baby," they said in unison. Their eyes met and held.

"Really?" Derek asked hopefully.

"Yeah," Spencer said softly. "I want another baby, but I was afraid to bring it up."

"I do to, now the question is how?" Derek asked.

"Adoption?" Spencer suggested.

"Maybe, but I was thinking of using a surrogate. Don't get me wrong, I love Vanna Bug, but I want a biological child, you know?"

"I know, I do to," Spencer said. "So how do we go about getting a surrogate?"

"I have one in mind and I think she'd agree," Derek answered.

"Who?" Spencer wondered.

"Garcia," Derek replied a huge smile crossing his face.

"So we talk to her tomorrow?" Spencer checked. Derek nodded as he yawned.

"MMM hmm."

"Okay, night, Der," Spencer said kissing his husband as he settled in for the night.

"Night, pretty boy," Derek responded returning the kiss as he got comfortable as well. --------------------

The blonde technical annalist squealed in excitement as she threw her arms around her two friends.

"Of course I'd love to help you add to your family. The only major question is who's going first?"

"Derek." "Spencer." Garcia laughed as both guys answered simultaneously. Both men stared at each other for a full minute before Spencer broke the silence.

"I think you should go first. Your the one that thought of Garcia in the first place.

"Are you sure?" Derek asked.

"Of course I am," Spencer answered.

"Then it's settled. I can't believe your allowing me to be a part of this part of your life," she said with a hug grin.

"We love you, and we wouldn't want anyone else, baby girl," Derek said hugging her.

"Derek's right," Spencer said joining the hug. They continued to talk about expanding the boys family until their break was over. All three of them were excited at all the new and wonderful things to come.

Finished.

A/n, sorry for the crappy ending, but like I said, I have more plans for this little family. Please read and review!


End file.
